Lantern Lightway
by signaturesweet
Summary: When Rin is given the chance to spend a few days away from the village her heart is set on getting closer to Sesshomaru, but when a Japanese tradition enters her life will he open up a little to give Rin an experience she will never forget?
1. Obon Festival?

**AN: Ok so here is whats up, I wanted to bring a little of the Halloween spirit into one of my stories and thought what better time then October. Although as I have figured Japanese really don't celebrate it as much as other countries do. However they do have a festival known as the "Obon Festival" also know as "Matsuri" where people light lanters and set them afloat on the water to light the way so their ancestors can find a way back to their family. It is celebrated in either July or August and some people have monks and priests bless their home and there is food and dancing and bonfires lite up to celebrate. Families also return to their lost loved ones grave site and clean the headstones. Then a 3 days later a "Send off" fire is lite and the dead spirits return to their graves. Now as far back as the tradition goes I believe is about 500 years although am not really sure, but I would like to think that even in the feudal times they were able to celebrate this in a similar way.**

**This story is a continuation from my previous Sess/Rin stories but it is all up to the reader if they wish to read this first. So please enjoy and R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Inuyasha characters**

"Obo...what?" Inuyasha asked as he layed next to Kagome in Kaede's hut.

"Obon Festival," Kagome corrected as she had on finger pointed up as to state her point on the traditional holiday in her time. "It's a holiday celebrated in my time," she explained while Inuyasha layed on his side in bordum as Kaede took small sips of her soup and listened to the young priestess.

"There's lots of food, and people, and a large bonfire is lite so everyone can celebrate," she explained further with a smile on her face and her hands motioning to what she was saying.

"Celebrate what exactly?" Kaede asked. "Glad your taking such an interest Kaede!" Kagome's smile fading as she looked to her half demon, "Unlike somebody else."

Inuyasha hufffed in response and layed his head on his palm as Kagome went on. "You see the tradition is to light lanterns and set them in the water to float..."

"What would you want to do a stupid thing like that for?"

"I was just getting to that Inuyasha!" He huffed again as he let her get on with her story. "Anyway, people set them in the water as a way to guide their ancestors back to their families. The celebration is then held, and after 3 days they light another lantern and float it in the water again to allow the dead spirits to return to their proper resting place. It's usually held around this time so I'm pretty sure grandpa and mom are getting everything ready."

Kagome looked to the pot of hot soup as she let her mind wander to her family living in a time so far beyond the one she chose to live in now. She would not lie and say she did not miss them, and she thought about them as often as she could. She though about them especially during the holidays when the memories of her grandpa's crazy traditional customs came in, and the delicious smell of her mom's home cooking filled the house while her younger brother annoyed her as any little brother should.

"Do yae happen to mean Matsuri?" Kagome's thoughts broke at Kaede's question. "Y-yes that's also what it is referred to as," she answered before her eyes began to brighten up. "Don't tell me...Is it really celebrated in this time?"

Kaede took another sip of her soup before answering, "Well I be not sure about a festival or celebrations with food and dances," she explained. "But there be a large river current East of here, and over my years I have heard of people gathering there to light small lanterns and place them in the water to light the way for their ancestors, and bring peace between them and their loved ones that have already passed on."

"Oh, wow!" Kagome said with her hands clapped in front of her face. "I don't believe it, the holiday really does take place back in this era! Tell me, does this village celebrate it?"

"Nae, as you can see the people here are more concerned about preparing for the season's climate change more than anything else. That is how it be for most villages, such a thing as celebrating may not be in the best interest considering we all need be stocking up on food for the winter."

"Oh, I see," Kagome said with a touch of dissapointment to her voice though she couldn't help but understand.

"Not too many people get to go to that river and perform such rituals, some be too busy while others may hold no interest in it. They say the ones who go are those who feel they lost touch with their family that have passed on, and performing the ritual gives them a sense of peace."

"Did you ever go Kaede?" Kagome asked.

"Aye, I did go once a few years before yae came along. It was interesting, and I will never forget the feeling of peace that fell over me when it was done."

Kaede would of gone further into detail, but being that Kikyo was the reason she went there years ago she hardly thought it be best to mention her name in front of Inuyasha. He may be over her, but Kaede would rather not of taken the chance. It was years and years ago, and Kaede felt the need to talk to her dead sister's spirit other than simply praying by her shrine.

She remembered setting he own simple lantern in that very river and watching it float away as she prayed to her ancestors and sister. When it was all over she remembered the smile of satisfaction never leaving her face.

Inuyasha grunted as he sat up from the floor. "Still sounds like a weird thing to celebrate, the best thing to do if you have family problems is just to get over them."

"Well, maybe that is how you and Sesshomaru handle it, but other people need a little more closure," Kagome chidded. "And aren't all holidays suppose to be celebrated with friends and family."

Inuyasha took her words in like a movie picture to his head, and all he could see was he and his so called brother lashing out at each other over some silly arguement.

"Not hardley," he whispered before he got on his feet. "You ready to go?" he asked while Kagome gave him a confused look.

"Didn't you say earlier that you wanted to stop by and see how Sango is doing? Kagome's eyes suddenly widened. After a good year since having their youngest child Sango became pregnant again, and it was just recently that she found out causing Kagome to want to check on her as soon as possible. "Oh right, we better get going before it gets too late."

Kagome slipped on her footwear and soon she and Inuyasha were heading out. "Would you like to join us Kaede?" The old priestess smiled and shook her head. "Nae, but thanks for the offer. I will rest a while."

"Ok, we should be back before dark, and if you need anything just give a shout. I'm sure Inuyasha will be able to hear you."

"She'll be fine let's go Kagome." The pair left Kaede's side of the large hut and began walking in the direction of Miroku's home.

"You know you don't have to worry so much over her," Inuyasha stated as he looked to his distressed woman. "I know," she replied softly. "I just can't help it though, she sleeps more than she usually does and there are times when she doesn't want to eat, and other times when I can tell her body is in pain but she doesn't want to admit it."

"The old hag is just getting on in her years. Isn't it only natural that she should act this way?"

"That's true, but still ever since she collapsed I can't help but be just a little worried," Kagome took a small sigh before she lifted her head and her spirits. "Either way sick or not her health will be our full responsibility!"

"Our?" Inuyasha repeated as he squinted his eyes at the agreement he never remembered agreeing to. Kagome's eyes became large and seemingly scary so he just looked away with sweat covering his whole head not even bothering to put up a fight. Instead he decided to change the subject.

"Havn't seen too much of Rin around here since yesterday," he commented. "And it's been a while since I've picked up Sesshomaru's scent."

"Oh that," answered Kagome. "Well it has been a week or two since Kaede collapsed, and Rin has been looking after her ever since. Cooking, washing, picking Kaede's share of the herbs, and staying be Kaede's side just in case she ever needed help. She looked so exhausted, and I know she commented on how she hasn't had to much time to herself and even though Sesshomaru came by she hasn't been able to see him as much as she wanted."

Kagome beamed a happy smile toward the sky. "So I told her to take a little break from her duties and go and have some fun."

"That so," said the half demon who looked as if he didn't care too much. "And where do you thing she went?"

"Well," Kagome said as her eyed driffed deep into the rich orange yellow sky. "I have a pretty good idea."

xxx

The orange sky began to take a shade or bright yellow over the horizon, and the color mixed well to create the same ember effect that had nothing against the rich golden sunsets burning deep within the demon lord's eyes. Those same ember eyes locked on to the young woman laughing her way up the hill a few yards from him; all the while nagging his servant that she was going to beat him to the top.

In some ways she was very much like the child he left in the village 8 years ago, and in some other ways she was not. She was smarter, stronger, and more independent. It has only been a day since she began taking her little trip with him, and since then they have not left each other's side. He could of left on ahead to search the area on his own, but he knew her stay with them was only temporary.

In just another day or two she would be back in the village, and it wasn't so much that she asked to spend her free time with him so much as it just happened. He remembered it was she that mentioned to him that she had some time to herself, but she didn't ask to follow him. She went on her way happily walking from the village, and since he was already in the area he found himself not far from her. Soon she began talking to him about how everyone envyed her new waradrobe, and before either of them knew it they were traveling together with Jaken rushing to catch up.

That was early this morning, and now it was nearly sunset and things seemed just as they were many years ago with Rin back in the group pestering Jaken and he a few yards from the amuseing pair.

"Still as slow and short as ever Master Jaken," Rin teased, but as innocent as her smile was Jaken still threw out his usual tantrum to the girl. "Silence!" he shouted with his arms held high in the air. "I'll have you know I let you win that race girl, if I had used my usual speed I would have...huh?" Jaken looked in front of him to see nothin but air, and once he turned around he saw Rin rushing over to the side of his beloved lord. "Hey!"

Sesshomaru found Rin by his side once again with a smile on her face and both her hands behind her back with what he could only make out to be a pink stain to her smiling cheeks. "I hope I wound be a bother if I were to ask if I may stay the night with you two, and head back to the village sometime in the morning?"

She saw him give her his warm sunset eyes, and through those eyes was all the answer she needed to hear. His mouth didn't say anything, but she knew that if he found her a bother before then he would of said something. Her smile widened when he looked to her, but the sound of Jaken's voice brought their attention away from each other.

His eyes reverted back to the hill ahead, and Rin brought her eyes down to see nothing but the ground and her pretty yellow and orange kimon. Yes, her beautiful atire of yellow silk with orange birds designed around it brought out both her sweet heart along with her warm personality, and ever since Sesshomaru gave it to her she couldn't stop smiling everytime she looked at it.

She received many compliments from it as well. Kagome and Sango looked to her with jealous yet playful eyes as they kept telling her what a lucky girl she was to have such pretty cloths to wear. The other villagers had always looked to her in amazement at how an old priestess's pupil was able to obtain such expensive wardrobe all her years in the village, but now she felt even more eyes on her than before.

Her village friend Saki also gave her an envious stare and kept bothering her about where did she get it, and who gave it to her considering Rin never explained to her how she got any of her kimonos in the first place. Rin would of gladly told Saki about Sesshomaru, but she wasn't sure how Saki would take it knowing there was a demon so close to her friend.

So, Rin decided not to tell for now, but someday she will. She remembered the statement Saki made on how her recent kimono looked more beautiful than the rest.

Even Rin had to admit that out of all the kimonos her lord obtained for her, this was by far the most beautiful.

He had such good taste for a male, most wouldn't care about style nor color. But with good taste comes elegance along with a graceful atmosphere which was everything he had so it only made sense that looks meant alot to him. She knew of his high class rank in the world, and the last thing she would want to do was bring shame to it.

Rin paused in her thoughts as she realized she finally made it to the top of the hill again, but this time she was able to take a look at what was below.

"My," she said with wide eyes. "That sure is one large river current, look it must stretch for miles. I wonder where it ends?" Both she and Jaken brought their hand over their eyes to look far beyond to see how far the river current stretched while Sesshomaru gave the beautiful river scene his bored yet peaceful look.

"Let me guess," Jaken mentioned as his eyes squinted toward Rin. "Your planning to catch fish aren't you?" Rin laughed a bit and shook her head as she showed him her little red silk bundle she carried on her back. It wasn't anything big, and her long flowing hair covered it up easily.

It carried all the necessities she figured she would need in the case that she ended up traveling with her lord for a few days. Food, water container, some ailments, and a few weapons in the case that something happened to her if Sesshomaru wasn't around.

Needless to saw she couldn't be happier she packed it. "I brought a bit of food so we don't need to stop for some," she mentioned as she smiled knowing she wasn't about to slow her lord down with her occasional hunger. She wanted this time she had away from the village to be spent with him, not trying to catch or find her next meal.

The group began their travel down the hill lead by the static demon lord with the wind blowing through his long silver silk hair followed by a bright smiling young woman with her dark brown lock along with her yellow hair ribbon flowing through the wind. Finally a little green imp rushed after them with nothing besides his cloths rustling through the air, and in the end he ended up tripping over his own feet and tumbling the rest of the way down.

Sesshoamaru didn't pay any mind to his pathetic servant, but Rin wasn't afraid to burst out into a fit of laughter. She never remembered smiling and laughing so much in the village, but maybe it was because her lord wasn't around. And of couse she was more than happy to see her little green friend again

She did notice that Au-Un was gone, but decided not to bother with the question and hope that somewhere the dragon was well and happy. And who knows, maybe one day their paths may cross again she hoped.

Although it was her Lord Sesshomaru she wanted to spent the most time with right now.

She remembered a few days ago she was in his lap on top of the roof of her hut while they discussed how she would stay in the village to look after Kaede, and he would visit her as often as he could. He did visit, but sadly she didn't get to spend as much time with him as she wanted.

Kaede was still her number one concern even though Inuyasha told her there was nothing to worry about. Rin couldn't help but worry however on her caretaker's eating and sleeping habits changing. She spend more of her time watching over Kaede than seeing her lord when he came to visit.

She went to him of course, and she was able to spend a little time walking with him in the forest and sitting alone with him in the fields. Although, it was only a little bit of time since she insisted on doing Kaede's share of the chores which left her very busy and exhausted.

Kaede pestered her on not doing so much work for her as did Kagome, and in the end the young priestess persuaded Rin to take a little break from all her chores. Despite Rin's protest she finally agreed when she began to think how unfair it was that her lord came to visit her and she wasn't even giving him the attention he deserved for giving her his precious time.

Well now she was here, and if she could just get a little alone time with him with Jaken out of the way she may be able to get closer to him. The affection she was able to bestow upon him that night she fell asleep in his lap it was...unexplainable. She could not express the emotions she felt that day, but one thing she did know was that it always left her face feeling hot.

She wanted to feel that again; to get closer to him and see what other hidden emotions she may be able to see through those beautiful eyes of him. Maybe talk to him late at night by the fire, or have a nice walk with him in a forest or field. Anything where it involved just the two of them, and to Rin it mattered not if he talked so long as he was there.

That's all she wanted for right now.

She found her pink cheeks becoming red as she looked to her handsome lord whom walked only a few feet in front of her. Even the view of his hair alone was gorgeous, and she almost felt like steam would burst out of her ears from the amount of heat her face was feeling.

"What is that?" Jaken suddenly asked as Sesshomaru and Rin made it to the bottom of the hill. Rin looked off to her side toward a large mountain not far from them and her eyes lit up.

"A castle Inn?" she questioned as she squinted her eyes to get a closer look. "It is! I never imagined for there to be one way out here," she said as the view of the top of the Inn became visible to her gaze.

"Don't go getting any funny ideas girl," Jaken scolded. "Lord Sesshomaru did not come all this way to see some so called Inn."

"I know I know," Rin said as she waved her hand as to get rid of the thought. "It's just interesting to see it way out..."

Suddenly a pitch filled scream filled the area, and Rin and Jaken's eyes widened in surprise as they looked around to see where the scream came from.

"What was that?" Rin wondered as she looked from every direction till she noticed Sesshomaru facing his head to the path ahead of them over the large river.

There and behond two small children came running out of the forest, and chasing them from behind was...

"A demon!" Rin shouted.

**AN: There you have it for chapter 1 I hope you are interested so far and you enjoyed it. If any of you havn't read any of my previous stories like I mentioned before this is a continuation. I have plans to make many stories involving Sess/Rin and each one is connected. It just seems more fun that way to me so any new readers are welcomed to read my previous things if you wish :)**

**If not that is fine too it is all your choice, bur either way stay alert for the next chapter to see what kind of adventure I put the two love birds through this time!**

**Please leave a comment I would really appreciate it!**


	2. Dashing WhiteHaired Young Man

**AN: Here it is for the second chapter hope you all enjoy and yeah the weeked wasn't over yet so I was able to update quicker yaaa! Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Inuyasha characters.**

"A Demon!" Rin shouted as she watched the two helpless children run for their lifes from the strange looking demon with one eye ball and wings growing from its round bulgy gray body.

"Just a punny little thing," Jaken said as if it was something to laugh about. "Certainly nothing worth our...Hey Rin!"

Rin sprinted toward the large river as she bunched up her kimono to reveal her black slayer tights she wore underneath. She unfolded her silk bundle dropping everything to the ground while her hands found the sharpe long dagger blade she was looking for.

"I can't just let them die," she shouted back to Jaken as she stopped by the river's edge and threw her dagger with sharp aim to stirke the ugly gray demon in the side. The hit didn't strike in the eyeball where she wanted it, but her attack did hit so good enough.

The demon screamed in pain as he fell to the ground, but he wasn't dead yet. "Run!" Rin shouted to the two small children who stopped to stare at the screaming demon. Rin's shout startled them, but soon they were running down the river with Rin running along with them from the other side.

The demon ceased it's cries and began moving again toward the children. Rin noticed he was moving faster than she expected, and out of desperation to start a plan she jumped into the river. The water was cold, and the feeling of water all over her body was hardly refreshing at the time. She popped her head out of the water and reached out for the children. "Jump!" she shouted to them.

"We can't swim!" the little boy shouted back. "Just jump!" The children did as they were told despite their fear of drowning. With hands holding on to one another the little boy and girl jumped head first into the cold water. They felt their bodies begin to panic, and it felt as though the more water that breached their noses the more they sank.

Suddenly they both felt an hand grip hard on each of their arms, and soon their heads shot up for air with Rin was holding on to each one of them. "Just hold on," she said while she tried her best to keep water out of everyone's nose and mouth, and yet at the same time be the one supporting all three of them from drowning.

She really had no plan on how to escape this demon, but as far as her slayer knowledge was told; Sango always said that demons with wings cannot stand the attacks of water. She only hoped this demon was no different. She supported the two children clinging on to her as best she could, but the moment she saw the demon attack she had no choice but to sink into the water.

Lucky for her the demon could not get close so long as she was under water, and while under she readied her weapon. Thanks to the bright orange light shining through the water Rin was able to get a good look at the flying figure, and now all she had to do was finish the demon off with a surprise attack. She will rush up for air and attack. Then the demon will shriek from pain and fall into the water, and it would all be over after that.

Rin could see that the children were almost out of breath, and after a mere second longer she sprung from the water with her dagger in her hand and her eyes set on the demon. Fresh air met her nose, and she saw the demon look to her in surprise as Rin aimed her weapon for his ugly red eyeball. "Ok, Rin you got this," she thought as she cheered herself on. "He's in a surprised state; now is your chance to attack."

Rin held her dagger in position with the demon's bulgy gray form. "What are you waiting for Rin!" she scolded herself. "It's coming attack...attack!"

The two children screamed at the sight of the demon getting closer to them with sharp fangs bared to their frightful gaze. Rin froze from her position in killing the disguisting creature, and suddenly it felt like all she could do was stare at it. "I have to attack it...I have to att...kill...it...I have to...kill."

She couldn't do it.

Of all the things she was unable to do, killing was the one thing she could never find herself doing. Not even to save her own life, and soon that weakness of hers was about to cost her both her life and the children's.

The demon was only a few inches away while the children still screamed and Rin's frozen body realized it was too late to simply dive back into the water. "Lord Sesshomaru!" she screamed before she even knew she regained the feeling in her mouth.

All three victims closed their eyes to hear air piercing scream enter their ears. They opened when the scream ended, and to the children's suprise the demon was no longer even in their sight. To add to their already surprised state they looked down to the ground to see they were being lifted out of the water and put safetly on the ground.

To them their mouths didn't close for a second, but to Rin all she could do was smile. She knew the moments a flash of white entered her line of sight that her lord had saved her, and she couldn't be more grateful especially since he also lifted all three of them out of the water.

Sesshomaru set Rin down by the orange obi of her clothing. He stood beside a nearbye tree a few feet from the children; he was not afraid to be seen, and he most certainly was not afraid of what the children thought of him. To his surprise they did not scream nor did they run, but he just figured it was because Rin was close by.

Rin squeezed the water out of her hair and tried her best to dry her soaked kimono. Jumping in the river was kind of stupid, she knew, but at the time desperation set in and she became drenched in water before she even knew it. She clentched her fist, dissapointed at herself beyond compare for being so weak and not being able to slay that demon. If her lord had not of came to save her she might of been dead by now along with the two children, both whom were also drying themselfs off.

"Tell me," Rin began to ask as the children's gaze reverted from the strange white haired creature standing off near a tree. "Where did you two come from?"

The girl stood up and faced Rin fully, and soon as did the boy. By size Rin could tell the girl was older and she spoke first, "W-we were traveling with a group of people, but then we got seperated." The younger boy then spoke,"We tried looking for them, but then that demon appeared."

"I see," Rin said," do you have any parents?"

Rin could tell by the looks on their faces that she asked the wrong question. "N-no," the little boy spoke. "Mine passed away years ago, and my friend..." He looked to his female friend who hide her eyes within her long dark bangs. "Well out village was attacked and..."

"I understand," Rin said with a sad smile for she knew the pain of losing a family, and the pain never truely goes away. "So you and the survivors of your village are trying to find a new place to live am I right?"

They both nodded their heads, but soon the girl spoke up. "I believe this must be the river our people were talking about."

"River?" Rin questioned before the girl went on. "The headman of our recent village said that we are to hold a special ceremony at a large river." The little boy spoke next," He said that during the ceremony we will lite lanterns and set them in the water so that we may talk to our ancestors in hope that they will have the answer on where we should go next."

"Huh?" Rin had no clue on what they were talking about. "Well that sounds interesting."

"Thank you for saving us," they said in union as they bowed their heads to Rin. "Oh, it's quite alright," she said until she pointed to Sesshomaru who held his usual look of peaceful bordum. "Well actually he is the one who really saved all three of us."

The children looked to the white haired creature again, and by the distance they really could not get a good look at him. For a moment the both thought he was an old man by the white hair until his face and tall figure came more into view.

No "thank you" was given, but it was not as if they were going to get an answer back anyway. And besides the two children were not yet comftorable with the mysterious being who had yet to even say a single word. "My name is Rin by the way," she said as she stood up from her spot on the ground and pointed to herself.

While the children were unable to voice any gratitude that did not stop Rin. "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru, thank you for saving us." There was no replie as expected, but he did look their direction which gave the children a good glimpse at his pretty golden eyes.

"Don't be so foolish," came a rough annoying voice. "Lord Sesshomaru didn't mean to save you," Jaken said as he panted from the long walk he had to endure. "Turns out there were more of those flying demons, and they had the nerve to attack Lord Sesshomaru. He killed them all of corse, and it's no wonder he went on to go and kill the last one."

The children gasped and quickly took cover behind Rin as they eyed the frog like creature. "Oh that's just Jaken," she said with a smile as to show them there was really nothing to be scared of. "MASTER Jaken," Jaken corrected.

Rin let out a warm smile and sent it Sesshomaru's direction, "He still didn't have to save us, but he did," she thought. "There like the sunset," Rin heard the little girl say which brought her to looking into the direction of the sky. Although, she already had a feeling that the girl was refering to the bright color in her lord's pretty eyes.

Still though, the sun was just about gone and nightfall was already darkening the sky. She knew she couldn't just leave the children as they were; lost and alone. Yet she wasn't sure if it was her place to ask if they could accompany them, but she did want to try. She did feel bad knowing now her attention would be on them now instead of who she wanted it to be on, but the sooner they find the group of villagers the sooner Rin could get back to her second task of the trip.

Getting closer to Sesshomaru.

"Hmm," Rin heard her lord's deep grunt as she looked his way to see him looking in the direction of the forest. Was it another demon? Oh, how she wished she was better at sensing demonic aura. Sango and Kagome made it look so easy, but really it was harder than it looked.

Suddenly she noticed Sesshomaru leap from his spot on the ground with a sharp command of, "Remain here," flowing from his voice like smooth velvet. Jaken too started running out of sight into the forest calling out for Sesshomaru.

It was a shock to see him leave so soon, but after a few seconds she realized why by the footstesps she heard approaching. A group of human men suddenly burst from the bushes with a staff in each of their hands, but once they saw a young woman and two children they ceased any threat they gave off.

xxx

"I see," a kind old man spoke. "So you saved these orphan children. I apologize for any trouble they may of given you."

Rin smiled back as she huddled closer to the fire that was near her and the headman of the villagers. "Really no trouble at all, no need to thank me." Rin looked around at the group of people each warming up by one of the varies fires. She noticed the two children from earlier huddled with a group of other children near their own fire.

"All orphans?"

"Yes," the headman answered. "Our village was attacked by a war that managed to reach us. Many of the children you see there lost their parents, and some have been orphans for some time now."

"How sad," Rin said, but atleast they all had each other. She never had that, and by the looks of what appeared to be story telling the children seemed to be doing just fine. She smiled at the cute scene of them telling stories to each other, but before she could think another word a voice was heard from over the forest path.

"Headman, Headman!"

"What is it?"

"Sir, there's a castle Inn not far from here," came a man's voice as he and another man ran to the headman with their breath knocked out of them.

"What's your point?" he said sadly. "It is not as though we have the money to afford it."

"No, but Sir there is a sign there that says "Visitors Welcomed for Free"."

"Do not jest at a time like this. What kind of an Inn would allow people in without pay?"

"Sir we are not jestting. Come and see for yourself."

The old man thought about the offer for a moment, and once the cool night air picked up he saw some of the villagers shiver from the cold. "Well, it certainly wouldn't hurt to look." The two men smiled in satisfaction, and soon orders were made to pack up and start heading out.

"Tell me miss," Rin heard. "Are you traveling alone."

"Oh, no," Rin said as she thought about Sesshomaru and Jaken even though the dog demon hadn't left her mind since he dissapeared. "I have a few companions. I'm sure they are somewhere nearbye."

"I am glad to hear," he said. "But none the less, please do stay the night with us at the Inn. Your friends are not here at the moment, and it would be dishonarable to leave a woman alone in the forest. Besides the children seem to take a liking to you."

Rin looked behind her to the children all talking by the fire, and she did notice the way they each looked at her. It wasn't a bad look, but it was strange and now she wanted to know why. What would be the harm, and it she were to have one glance at her lord then she would automatically head back to him.

She was also curious of the ceremony the children were talking about, and decided to ask the headman about it later. It was decided; she would rest at the Inn, ask about the ceremony, and then leave, if Sesshomaru had yet to retrieve her, and set out to look for him on her own.

"Shall we then my lady," the old man said as he offered Rin a hand. She giggled at his cute gentlemen like gesture and accepted his hand and thay both giggled some more when Rin stood up at the height difference with Rin being so much taller than the old man.

Rin walked with the group of people to the Inn with her mind whispering off into her own little world of rich golden eyes and silver moon shined hair.

_Lord Sesshomaru_

Little did the young woman know that deep within the forest trees she was being watched by those exact same golden eyes she was thinking about.

xxx

"Outstanding!" the headman stated as he looked to the fine looking Inn. The red wooden structure and blue tile roof alone gave off an atmosphere of elegance, and with stone lanterns set up to light the way for them and the whole castle glowing if was a surprise for it all to be free.

"Are you sure there is no pay?"

"Sir, the sign says it right there," the man pointed. The headman took a look himself, and sure enough what the men spoke of were true. "Very well then," he said as he faced the villagers. "Tonight we will have warm beds to sleep in."

Each one of their faces lite up at the headman's words, and each couldn't wait to escape the night life of sleeping on the ground. Rin smiled at the many happy faces, but something bothered her.

Where were the servants? Surely they must of spotted the gorup of people outside the Inn by now. Where was anyone for that matter? Rin could see the entire castle, while beautiful indeed, was completely empty. It was strange, but Rin decided to brush the thought aside and just thought maybe the servants were inside preparing things for them.

"Excuss me," Rin heard from behind as she felt her kimono being tugged. She turned to see the little girl from before looking up to her with curious eyes. "You have a pretty kimono."

Rin smiled down to her and kneeled to her level on to the tile floor on the castle ground to face the girl eye to eye.

"Why, thank you," Rin replied as she ran her hand over the smooth yellow fabric. "A very special person gave this to me," Rin stated as a warm smile formed on her face as she thought about the day Sesshomaru gave it to her, and the small display of affection he showed her that day as well. **(AN: he gives it to her in Confusing Choice for those who wish to read about it)**

"Was it that man from before," the girl asked," The man with the white hair and a pretty face." Rin's cheeks suddenly became hot; like the heat of the sun itself blazing inside her head. Her cheeks became red as another little girl suddenly popped up from behind her.

"Tora here says he had white hair," the other unrecognizable little girl said as she pointed to the little girl Rin now knew as Tora.

"He did have white hair," Tora said as to state the truth of the matter. "Well so does the headman so he must be old so stop saying he had a pretty face," the other girl argued. "He was pretty, and his hair was also white," Tora said pointing to Rin. "Isn't that right?"

"Well actually it is more silver than white," Rin said as she laughed nervously, but edleast now her cheeks were no longer burning red and instead they were now a pretty pink.

"Silver!" the girl said in union as more of the children started to gather around Rin. Rin couldn't believe it. Was it Sesshomaru they were talking about all this time? "Well, I suppose the color sometimes changes by the timing of the day," Rin said as her voice sounded more nervous than anything else. She wasn't sure if she should mention her lord was a demon, but surely the children must of figured it out.

"Really," they all said as they huddled around Rin. "And he is young too isn't he?" Tora asked as to state her point to the girl she was arguing with from before.

"Yes, he is not an old man," Rin said, although judging by how long Jaken said he traveled with Sesshomaru that certainly did make him very old in human years. "H-he would be considered young for his kind," she added.

"Kind?" Tora asked. "You mean his people?"

"Sure, you can call it that," Rin said. Rin took it that they did not figure out Sesshomaru was a demon, but who could blame them. By first glance he does appear human, that is what he is suppose to desguise himself as. Rin only debated now if she should tell them that he was, although maybe now was not the best time.

"And he had a pretty face right?" Tora asked.

Rin's cheeks went from pink to red again at the thought of answering the next question. She slowely nodded her head," Y-y-yes, he is very...uh...dashing." More like gorgeous.

She felt steam shoot from her ears as she his her eyes under her bangs and felt her cheeks burn an even darker shade of red...if that was even possible.

The children huddled closer as there interest in the dashing white-haired young man increased.

"He had weird color eyes too," the boy from before suddenly mentioned as he passed the few children in his way to make it to Rin. "They were not weird!" Tora said. "They were pretty too," she said as even she found her own cheeks stained pink. "T-they reminded me of the sunset."

"Sunset," one of the other boys asked. "What, were they red?"

"No, sunset's are orange you dummy," another boy argued.

"You are both wrong," Rin said with a smile of amuesment. "I want you each to close your eyes," Rin ordered as each of the children did as they were told. Rin did not feel so bashful when it came to talking about a subject that she focused on alot. Those beautiful eyes. The eyes she read his emotions from instead of on his face.

"Now I want you to think of the prettiest suneset you have ever seen. The kind that you look at and remember for along time and gives you that warm feeling inside."

Rin could tell by each of their faces that they found that special sunset. "Now put that color into a pair of sharp eyes, and that is the color his eyes become sometimes."

"Just like when I saw them," Tora mentioned.

When the children opened their eyes Rin could not held but smile at their childish fantasies allowing their minds to run wild with the thought of a strange yet beautiful creature entering their minds.

She didn't realize the children were so fasinated with him, but it is not everyday a young child is given a glimpse of glossy silver hair along with fair skin and a pair of sunset golden eyes to match. Even Rin was fasinated with him when she first met him, she thought that even though he was a male that he was by far the most beautiful and exotic creature she had ever met.

Maybe that is how the children felt? And every child, especially those who lost the people closest to them, needs a hero to look up to. Or to a little girl, much like her when she was little, her very own dashing prince.

Rin blushed, or in her case her Lord Sesshomaru, though if she was talking royalty he may as well be a prince.

"Tell me," Tora then asked with a smile on her face. "What do you think of him?"

The burning red blush from earlier quickly returned and Rin knew the color of her cheeks was a dead give away on how she was feeling answering this next question.

A harsh sound was soon heard after, and everyone looked to their side in the direction of the forest. "Did a tree fall down?" one of the boys asked. Everyone including Rin shrugged for they did not know.

xxx

Deep within the dark contents of the forest a glow of red was visibly seen made fresh on a poor imp's head as he layed motionless on the ground beside his lord's feet. He should of known that one harsh comment made toward Rin meant the boot to his face.

Meanwhile another tint of red was barely visible on the dog demon's pale porcalain cheeks as he turned his silver head to get a better look at Rin and listen more to the conversatin that was going on.

**AN: Sesshy quit eavesdropping XD oh well dogs are always so curious lol Anyway hoped you enjoyed this chapter and stay alert for the next one where more of the halloween spirit will be brought out along with more of the festival traditions. And lets see if I can squeeze in a cute fluff moment between Sess/Rin. Have to just wait and find out.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a comment if you are able to! **


	3. One in the Same

**AN: Ok here is ch 3 and I hope you all enjoy so please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Inuyasha characters**

"M-my feelings...for him?" Rin repeated as though she wasn't sure what she heard was correct. She shrugged while the children eargly anticipated her answer, but mainly the girls since the boys weren't very interested in something as mushy as inner feelings.

"Well," Rin started out with the obvious bashful tone in her voice. "Hard to say really...I don't know how to describe the way I feel about him." Rin blush deepened, but the smile on her face did not turn upside down. "But I assure you all it is a good feeling."

"What do you mean you can't describe it?" Tora asked as she nudged closer to till Rin was nearly nose to nose with the nosey little girl. "Saying how you feel is easy," she said in a tone of voice sounded as though she knew everything about everything. To Rin she began to sound alot like Jaken.

"Children!" the headman's voice came as they all looked to see everyone heading inside. "Come inside it's getting cold." The orphans did as they were told, and Rin had no choice but to tag along since the children practically ran with each of their hands grabbing on to either her hands or her kimono.

They all steped inside the empty Inn and each settled into the warm atmosphere of the red pillar posts holding the structure up along with clean bright wooden floors as well as neat rice paper screen sliding doors holding out the cool night air as best it could.

All very cozy indeed but one question still remained. "Where is everyone?" Rin asked as it seemed no other villager was going to voice their opinion on the subject. "I noticed that as well," the headman said as he too bagan to feel slightly distressed over the concern.

"Everyone, listen well," he said as all the villagers including Rin looked to him. "I want you all to go up to the the second floor and find a room to your liking, but at the first sign of light we head out. So go and find a suitable room, and no one room's alone."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and soon small and large families beagn huddling into single or double rooms depending on how many people there were. Men shared some rooms all together, and in other rooms women shared with other women.

"Miss Rin, I presume?" one of the women asked as Rin was about to enter the room all the women were sharing. "Y-yes that's me," Rin answered as friendly as always. "I was wondering if you would kindly join the orphan children in their room down the hall. I was going to accompany them tonight, but they insisted that it was you they wanted to have join them."

Oh," Rin answered. The children were all so adorable and sweet, but with all the questions making her blush she wasn't sure how she would ever get any sleep. Plus, what if Sesshomaru was close by? How was she suppose to get to him with all the children asking her non-stop questions all night?

"Sure, no problem," Rin said with a smile as she almost felt like Inuyasha and wanted to curse over her other weakness; being just too nice.

xxx

Not far from the Inn Sesshomaru watched with curiosity by the side of a large tree. His eyes closed for a moment to take in the scent of the castle. He could smell the sweat of all those village humans along with the children, and their stench alone would of been more than enough to make him walk away.

It was Rin's flower scent though that kept his feet planted where they were. Once he took in her scent it was all he needed to know that she was alright. He could hear no call for his name nor could he hear any kind of scream. She was safe at the moment, and he would not take her away from her chance at a peaceful nights rest in a warm Inn instead of on the hard ground surrounded by cold air.

He took in Rin's scent again, and thanks to his keen nose her scent left him feeling as though she was right in front of him. He almost had the resolve to sit against the tree and relax. He looked from the Inn to the spot not too far ahead of him where he saw Rin and the children speaking of him not too long ago.

If he were any less of an emotionless man he would of sighed. Eavesdropping had its good and bad sides. On one hand he was able to hear of what Rin thought about his looks, and he found his lips forming into a small smirk. She found him dashing did she?

He remembered of Kagura and her attraction toward him as well as her strange affections, but he did not want to think of the wind sorceress at the moment. She was dead, and thinking of her death was not something he wanted to bring into his mind.

It was flattering, and the last time he felt such a feeling besides that around Kagura was when that strange human woman confessed her love to him. Her flute was peaceful he would give her that much, but as far as his feeling for her it was simple. He didn't have any. She confessed her love for him and even went to great lengths such as foolishly giving her body to demons so that alone left him feeling a sense of flattery and a sense of responsibility to destroy those pathetic creature.

She died and he felt nothing of it for none of her feelings of love were returned. It was over and done with.

Although it took a whole love confession to make him feel the slightest ounce of flattery, but for Rin all it took was for her to compliment his looks and he would of cursed himself for his cheeks turning the pink color they turned. She complimented on him being dashing once didn't she? He didn't remember, and even if she did he was more than certain she was a child when she did it.

He didn't feel heat rise to his face then so why now?

She also thought alot about his eyes as well. He didn't put alot of thought into his looks since his hair color and eye color seemed to be no different as they have always been.

Well he may not of put alot of thought into his looks, but that did not mean he was going to allow his hair to become split and tangled like that half breeds or allow for his skin to become tained by any blemishes or marks aside from his birthmarks.

With being a perfect killer he also had to become perfect in every sense of the word. Well that is what his father and mother always arepeated to him. Perfect stance, perfect posture, perfect speech, perfect tone of voice for his speech. That was only the beginning; as far as his looks went how can anyone fear and respect him if he looked like some common piece of filth.

All his life his mother pestered him to be more elegant than anyone else so as not to fight battles like some ravage animal. His father ordered him to be more stronger than anyone else to give him his sire the sense that he left his lands in the hands of a strong heir. And he himself made it his own personal mission to be more perfect than anyone else so as he may strive past those long forgotten expectations put on his shoulders.

Aside from that...

He knew how demon females felt about his appearance simply by their scent of arousal, but he didn't think much of it. Rin obviously appreciated his appearance, and being that she is the only female he allows to travel by him he was very satisfied to hear that.

So he obviously didn't agree to her leaving when she did. Especially since she was about to speak of her feelings to him.

_But I assure you all it is a good feeling._

Her answer didn't bring out too much detail, it only left so many questions hanging in the air. Still though...it wasn't an unsatisfying answer for him. She seemed to really enjoy being around him, and Sesshomaru felt a tug at his so called "black heart" at the thought of Rin only having good feelings when she thought of him.

Sesshomaru realized what exactly he was thinking, and stuck his head up in the air like a child refusing to eat their vegetables. A soft, "Ridiculous," escaped his pouted lips.

He was not suppose to care so much of what someone else thought of him, and it was never suppose to effect him so. He knew Rin must of taken some liking to him by the small forms of affection she has displayed on him in the past. She held a liking to him so what else did he need to know?

Maybe the proper question was what else did he want to know? Yet what should it matter how deep her feelings ran for him? The point of the matter was that she didn't fear him and she enjoyed his company. What else could he ask for?

So why did he feel unsatisfied, why did he want to know so bad as to what Rin was going to say if he already assumed he knew.

That was the bad side to eavesdropping. Sure he may of heard things he may have found pleasing, but the moment Rin left it only brought up his curiosity more. It would of perhapas been better if he didn't hear anything at all.

Now he felt like sighing more than anything at the moment, but he still kept it in. He just eavesdropped, and that alone was something he was not one to do. He looked away from the sky with his lips lining out into their usual blank look as he glued his pupils on the Inn.

Gold melting eyes stared at a certain screen door on the second floor and could tell that was the room Rin occupied by her scent, and the children were with her as well while the other villagers retired everywhere else.

"Hmm?" he grunted as he thought about the facts that he just conducted. There was the scent of Rin, the scent of children, and the same scent of the humans he smelled before. Yet that was it...

"Then what of the ones who run this place?" he thought to himself as his eyes sharpened at the mysterious observation. He allowed his nose to do it's work and for a brief second he inhaled the scent of the Inn before him. He could sell no other scent other than the obvious people that walked in a while ago.

Not only that, but the whole place smelled odd. It smelled of old wood and dust. He could smell old webs and rotting wood and rusted bars as well as dirty rice paper. Although it looked so new and so clean, and by the outside so no doubt the place was very well kept on the inside. So why did he smell a difference than what its appearance showed.

"Strange," he said as he decided then to investigate a little on the subject. If something was wrong than Rin may be in danger, and that thought alone made his feet begin to move in the direction of the Inn.

A hard black boot landed painfully on Jaken while he tryed to regain his stance though only ended up with his beak buried in the ground.

"Where are you heading my lord? Don't leave me?" he mumbled as he tried to get his beak out of the ground to follow the glowing figure of the demon lord as he walked closer to the castle.

xxx

"Hey, now what are you kids doing so late at night," Rin asked when she entered the room filled with busy children. They each were stacking piles of rice paper while othesr folded it into strange shapes. "We are making the lanterns for tomorrows ceremony," a boy answered as he folded his paper in an oddly shaped way.

"You have all day tomorrow to do that," Rin said as she prepared her futon ready for a few hours sleep before she headed out to find Sesshomaru. "I say let's all just get some rest."

It would seem her little advice did nothing to encourage them as they kept at their work. Well, atleast they were quiet and not asking her unessesary questions. With that in mind Rin layed her head down not minding the few candles still lite, and she tried her best to drift off into a peaceful slumber.

xxx

Warm brown eyes opened at the sound of soft cries, and it took the young woman a while to recognize her surroundings. Rin lifted herself up wondering how long she had been asleep. A yawn passed her dry lips and she figured not long enough, but what if her lord was already waiting for her somewhere.

"Maybe I should leave already," she whispered to herself as she got up from her futon and beagn to roll it up quietly. Suddenly there it was again, the soft cries that she knew she heard before. Rin looked in the direction she was sure it came from, and her eyes landed on a figure hidding itself underneath a blanket. One of the children?

Rin crept quietly to the bundled up figure while trying her best not to wake up the sleepy children. She walked closer, and when she got close enough she heard the figure gasp as the sudden footsteps and quickly shifted to where it looked as it was laying down again.

Rin almost felt a twing of amusement at the sight, but with those soft cries from earlier no laughter was heard. She unvealed the white sheets to reveal Tora with tears streaming down her face. Rin looked to the broken girl, and no questions needed to be asked. Rin knew what she was crying about; it was the same reason she herself used to cry when she was little.

"Bad dream?" Rin stated rather than asked. Tora looked to her completely shocked with her little eyes becoming the size of her hands. "N-no of course not," she said quietly. "Why would you think that?"

Rin held a small sad smile to her face even though there was nothing to smile about. She whipped a few of the stray tears away from the little girl's face as if to show her it was obvious she really was weeping. Tora blushed at the embarressment at being caught crying and looked away. "Do you want to talk about it?" Rin asked gently.

Tora shook her head and only brought her knees up to her chest and layed her chin on them. Rin could only let her sad smile for the little girl widen. A smile was not something to be shown at a time like this, but it always seemed sadder putting on a frown instead. She knew what she was going through; the lose of a family. The lose was done in a different way, but it still left the same pain.

Nightmares haunted her as well when she was a child, but all it took was a bit of company and the feeling of always having someone there to wake up to to help cease those nightmares from ever returning.

The place was dark, as dark as a usual castle Inn could be, and the only light was the moonlight shining through the paperscreen doors. Rin kept shifting her gaze from the screen doors to the sad little girl beside her. Tora looked like an average little girl with simple bangs resembling Sango's hair style a little bit, and a plain light blue kimono that only went up to her knees.

"You know," Rin started breaking the silence between them. "When I was around your age I too lost my family." Rin kept the smile on her face even though it was a difficult subject to talk about, but with the help of a certain demon lord in her head all she had to do was think about him and everything seemed better again.

"Really?" Tora questioned with a tint of shock that someone could just bring up such a subject so easily. "Was your village attacked by war as well?"

"No," Rin answered with a simple shack to her head, and the sad yet warm smile still on her face. "My village was attacked by bandits one night, and my family was unable to make it out alive." Rin had to admit it was a little hard not to cry, and especially since she has never talked about her family's death in so long. Still though, she had learned to sustain those tears for they will bring nothing but more sorrow.

"It does not sadden you?" Tora asked. "Huh?"

"You do not cry?" the little girl stated. Rin looked away and put on her bravest smiles.

"Of course it saddens me. I am unable to hear my mother's advice or see her smile when I do something to make her proud, and I will never hear my father's laugh again as he tries to make his own funny jokes to keep his family lively. I am unable to see my brothers grow into fine young men nor will I ever hear them tease me about annoying subjects. I will never see my parents live out their happy lifes together." Rin's eyes began to slowely recede to the darkness hidden under her bangs.

"I think what saddens me the most is that I will never get to let them know that desite all that...I am doing just fine." Rin lifted her head to reveal her shiney brown eyes to Tora with a gently warm smile displayed on her face. "I am happy," Rin whispered.

"What?" Tora asked with so much curiosity in her young childish face. "What is it that can take away such a pain? I weep every night you cannot tell me you did not have nightmares."

"Oh, I had nightmares alright," Rin stated in her as a matter of fact tone. "It was always about the night it happend, and for the longest amount of time it scared me."

"I know the feeling," Tora said as she landed her chin in her palms. "You feel horrible, and sick, and sad, and scared, and..."

"Lonely," Rin added. "Hmm?" Tora mumbled.

"That was always my biggest thing. I would have a nightmare, and I would wake up screaming only to find that no one was there. No one was there to comfort me, no one was there to aknowledge me, no one was there even to simply ignore me. I was alone," Rin said as she eyed Tora. "Just imagine what it would be like without all your friends."

Rin could tell my the girl's facial expression that she did not like the idea of no longer having her friends to support her and be with her. No child should ever feel alone. "So...," Tora started out. "How did you become happy again?"

"At first I thought I would never be happy again. But then," Rin started as she eyed the screen door she knew blocked off the view of the forest she longed to see because of a certain person perhaps being in there. "I met someone one day."

"Someone?" Tora questioned, and Rin smiled at her with her eyes closed in a happy expression. "I found him one day while I was beginning to think there really was no point in me living any longer." Tora moved closer as she became more interested in the story.

"I was actually thinking of ways to end my life since it was not as if I had much of one to go back to. Just then though at that precise thought I noticed s bright flash of white stream through the forest, and as I went to investigate there he was."

Rin remembered the day so clearly.

"Laying in the middle of the forest against a tree. I could tell he was in an uncomtorable state when he tried to shoo me away." More liked he hissed, but if it wasn't for that Rin would of never known he was really a demon.

"Did you leave?"

Rin chuckled softly," No, I took a deep breath and walked over slowely. You see he was hurt, and nobody was there to help him."

"You weren't scared?"

"At first I was shocked. He looked so terribly wounded that it amazed me he even survived what had happened to him. I cleaned his wounds..." Rin almsot felt like cracking a chuckle at her actually pouring water over her lord's head that day. Oh he must of been angry, but now was not the time to laugh.

"I wasn't sure what to do, but it wasn't until I was about to leave him that the answer was given to me." Tora looked more curiously, "What happened?" Rin wanted to mention how Sesshomaru's demon side vanished to reaveal to her all his beauty, but mentioning he was a demon would of been a late fact to bring in.

"I got to take a good look at him. For him being so hurt I've never seen anyone or anything so...beautiful." Rin knew beautiful may of been an insult to his male pride, but calling him handsome just didn't cut it at all. He was absolutely beautiful, and there was no better way to describe him.

A beautiful demon with beautiful eyes along with a beautiful figure, and to Rin a beautiful heart to match.

"I knew it was him," Tora teased as Rin blushed a little. Rin kept on to her story even though Tora now knew it was Sesshomaru she was talking about.

"Although, as beautiful as he may of seemed. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he and I were one in the same."

"What do you mean by one in the same?"

"We were both hurt. Him more physicaly while I more emotionaly, but maybe in the end he was the one suffering the most. For I don't think I have ever seen such hollow lonely eyes ever before in my life." Rin's smile soon faded and a sad look appeared on her face.

"He was distant, he was aggressive, he was harsh, he...just wanted to be left alone. His facial expression screaming out for me to leave him alone. Yet how could I?" Rin remembered wondering back then if the beautiful creature leaning against the tree had ever seen any ounce of compassion in his life.

Sesshomaru had hit the bottom of the barrel in his life by getting hit by the blast from the very weapon he desired only for it to be wielded by a half breed. Rin felt she may as well of been in the same barrel with him since her family was gone and nobody wanted her.

Each missing something the other can easily give. For Rin compassion and love came as easily as picking flowers, and even though he was quiet...

"Rin," Tora called to her dazed out new friend. "Huh? Oh, sorry I guess my mind went somewhere else."

"What happened next?"

"Well, after a strange twist of events I ended up following him. I didn't ask, but he didn't seem to mind. He was very quiet and very reserved, but in a way it did not matter to me."

Rin shined another bright smile. "I wasn't lonely anymore. He was there when I needed him to be, and when I woke up scared from nightmares...he...he was never far away. I would look to him and he simply told me to rest. I can never explain how such a simple word could ease me back into a peaceful slumber,...but it did and I wasn't scared anymore."

Rin remembered that very well. During her travels with him as a little girl she would wake up from a nightmares and he would always be the first one she saw when she woke up. He would softly call out "Rin" and when she would look to him he would tell her to simply "rest".

It wasn't the most comforting of words, but it was all she needed to hear to know that no bandits were ever going to get her so long as he was there.

"He had helped and saved me in more ways then one," Rin whispered as he cheeks blushed more. "Now all I want is to see to it that nothing but happiness is brought to him. I want to see a smile form whether it is in his eyes or on his lips. I just want him to be happy."

Rin felt as though she were making a vow she would dip in bronze to forever mold to her heart as to remind her exactly how special Sesshomaru was to her.

"I know he is more than capable of protecting himself, but if there is anything I can do...even just one little thing to make him even a little more happier...then I would do it without a second thought. I want him to be happy."

"Sounds like your in love," said a little girl that sounded nothing like Tora. Rin automatically jumped at the foreign voice as she looked to her side to find all the children up and giving her a teasing smile as if they all had that same statement in their minds.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU ALL BEEN AWAKE!"

"Long enough," a smartalick little boy answered. "Ewwwww love."

"I think it's sweet," a little girl said a she cupped her palms to her cheeks. "I hope I could find the man of my dreams one day, and I wish he turns out to be everything like yours."

"Mine!" Rin thought as her cheeks became a fire red again as well as heat rising to her ears.

xxx

He knew it. "No scent," he stated as he checked the main room of the Inn for a second time. He searched everywhere from the courtyard to the massive hallways to the gardens, and each was the same scent.

The scent of dirt and dust and no smell of human workers.

"There is something missing," he told himself as he walked around till he reached the dining hall of the Inn. He searched and sniffed like some hunting dog, but unlike some half breed he held his nose in place instead of on the ground. Everyone slept in the upper level, and he decided it best to just go and get Rin to not have to waste his time on this place any longer.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru turned his head to meet none other than the woman he was just thinking of. Rin!

Rin smiled and ran to him.

"Lord Sesshomaru I'm so glad to...!"

Suddenly three demons appeared out of a cloud of smoke and grabbed Rin by her arms and legs and held her before the great demomn lord. They each chuckled as the girl in their arms struggles to get free.

Sesshomaru squinted his eyes and took a step forward before one of the demons held a sharp claw up to Rin's throat. "I don't think so buddie. One more move from you and the girl get's it. So I suggest you be a good boy and put down your weapons, and we might let the girl go."

"Lord Sesshomaru help!"

The demon's waited for a reaction but got none. It wasn't until a deep dark chuckle was heard that they began to tremble instead. Sesshomaru gave off one of his smooth deep chuckles as he looked to the demons in amuesment. "So that is your little game."

xxx

"No, no you kids don't understand," Rin tried to explain as the little children gathered around her again. "What is not to understand. You are in love!"

Rin yet again felt like her cheeks were flaming up. "I-I have never been in love before. I-I-I am not saying I'm not I mean I admire him greatly. I mean who wouldn't he is brave, extremely strong, courageous..."

The little children smiled to her again. "No, you see it's more complicated than that!" Rin didn't know what else to say. Was she in love? Considering the lengths she went through for her lord it was more than obvious, but still she had never been in love before. When she was little she loved him in the innocent sense of admiration, and adored him with all her heart.

Now she was older so...

Suddenly an ear piercing scream filled the room, and everyone looked to the door. "A scream!" one of the girl's shouted. Footsteps were soon heard and the children gathered behind Rin. The door opened to reveal the headman and a few men. "I knew it, this place is full of demons!" he said as he motioned for Rin and the children to follow him.

"Demons!" the children shivered.

"Demons?" Rin thought. _Is it Lord Sesshomaru?_

"Hurry let's go," one of the men called out as the children rushed out the door.

Rin was the last one out but before she left she heard a voice call her back like a magnet. "Rin"

Rin suddenly turned around to meet her silver haired golden eyes prince waiting for her outside the screen doors for her on the balcony.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said happily as she rushed to him.

"My lord we better hurry out of here they might find you and...and...Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin questioned as she noticed he was looking at her very strangely...

She felt him get closer and closer to her she didn't know how to react. "What's the matter my lord, are you well?" she asked as she noticed the strange look in his eyes. They looked unfamiliar, and soon they were only a hairs away from each other. Rin gasped as she felt a hand wrap around her waist and his other hand hold up her chin.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin questioned as she looked up to him with her cheeks heating up so quickly she felt as though she may pass out. "I'm a..little dizzy."

_What's he doing?_

Sesshomaru's face got closer and closer to hers as his lips were a mere breath away from hers. Was he trying to...

_WHAT'S HE DOING!_

**AN: Sesshy what are you doing? lol Well it will all make sense in the next chapter so I really hope you all enjoyed this one I wrote it at like 2 in the morning yaaa im so tired!**

**Anyway stay alert for chap 4 and please leave a comment if possible :) till next time!**


	4. Trick

**AN: I'm so glad you are enjoying it so far I thank each one of you for all your comments I appreciate them all so thank you! **

**It took me a while to upload this one because school has kept me busy so sorry about that, but here is ch4 so I hope you all enjoy. Please R&R**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Inuyasha characters**

"What is he doing?" Rin thought as she noticed his face was so close to hers she could feel his uneven breath on her lips.

"M-my lord what are you doing?" He didn't answer, but the hand that was on her hip dragged up her back almost painfully till he wrapped his arm around her shoulders as to keep her from getting further away. The rough hand on her chin forced her head to tilt to the side.

"L-L-Lord Sessho...," Rin winced as she could almost feel his claws digging into her skin. His eyed were not warm the way they usually were when he looked at her. They looked heated and angry; it was as though the animal inside of him was taking over.

"Waitwaitwaitwaitwait," Rin spat out as she waved her hands in front of her in in a fast panicing motion, and in the process she found herself pushing him back. She saw him look to her with a face full of shock and rejection.

"Did you not want me to be happy?" he whispered in such a quiet tune Rin didn't even know his deep voice could ever get so low. Rin's face went from confused to surprised that he even listened in on to what she was saying before. "Y-you heard that?" He nodded before he began to walk over to her again like an animal ready to eat his prey.

Rin backed away from the predatorial look his eyes gave her, and her back met the hard surface of the screen door. She found him only a few inches away from her body again, and his hand went up to touch her cheek.

"If you wanted me to be gentle," he whispered with that low voice that fell from his devilish smirking lips. "You only needed to say so."

Rin's whole body no longer felt warm, but a shiver ran up her spine instead. His hands were not warm nor where they smooth as she remembered them as. They were cold and clamy, and it left her trembling instead of smiling at the feeling that should of been bubbling up inside of her. She could tell her cheeks were still flushed, but it did not leave a warm feeling inside of her nor bring a smile to her face.

"I-I did say that," she mumbled as his lips were getting closer to hers again. "But I'm not sure that..." His hand on her cheek moved to silence her lips, and he pinned her hands behind her back to make sure there was no re-run of what happened a few moments ago.

His lips came closer and closer, and Rin knew what he was doing now. The most painful part was that he was forcing her into it, and what hurt just as much was he wasn't even being gentle. Yet he had never forced her into anything, and every touch he ever made was innocent and warm. This was not...

This was not the calm collective Sesshomaru she knew. He would never show his aggressive side to her without reason. This was not the demon who brought warmth to her heart or a blush to her cheeks everytime he looked at her with those golden sunset orbs of his. Those same orbs that she wished to see instead of what she saw as some strangers dirty yellow eyes.

"No!" she thought, "This is not him!"

"I didn't realize he had a tail!" came a sudden childish voice as Rin and the one who was trying to kiss her looked down. There stood Tora as she examined the the long nappy length of fur sticking out of the imposters backside. "A tail?" Rin questioned as she looked to the impersonator who gave off a look of panic. Rin never remembered her lord having a tail, and she never remembered his fur to be attached to his behind. He wore his armor so how could there even be one showing.

A strange wide-eyed face of fear showed on the demon's face; a look she knew Sesshomaru would never show.

"Tora what are you doing here?" Rin asked as she eyed the little girl who eyed the demon's behind. "You took too long so I came to get you," she said as the tail she was staring at called out to her. "What a strange looking tail," Tora stated as she then began to pull on the fuzzy object to see if it really was attached.

A large yelp was soon heard from the so called Sesshomaru, and a purple cloud suddenly appeared to reveal a skinny middle aged weasel demon. "Huh!" Rin mumbled for she was expecting a little more aggressive looking demon. Instead she gets an ugly old weasel with messy fur and a size that barely reached Rin's knees.

"Y-your friend is really a weasel!" Tora's eyes widened as she pointed to the creepy little thing who tried escaping the scene of getting caught until he felt the fur on his neck being grabbed roughly.

"So," Rin said as her sweet brown eyes became dark and vicious as she shot lightning daggers to her foe. "You enjoy playing with woman's emotions do you?"

The weasel squealed in terror as the sweet delectable girl from before turned into some angry warrior now. "Let me go let me go!" he shouted as he tried to escape her grasp.

"No chance!" she shouted back. "Now what is going on here, and why did you disguise yourself as Lord Sesshomaru?" The weasel huffed in response as he rolled his eyes, and as far as Rin was concerned he was acting exactly how Jaken would act when Rin would asked him a ridiculous question. Well if they were going to do a little character change Rin decided she would participate as well.

SMACK!

The weasel's swirly eyes adjusted to the idea that the sweet innocent woman just smacked him on the head leaving a terrible red bruise. "Now answer me!" she said with a commanding voice as she tried not to let out the pain her red fist was bringing her. And her lord made hitting another such as Jaken look so easy when in all reality it really hurt.

"Well it is not my fault you look so attractive girl!" the weasel confessed. "And your the one confessing all your feelings for that dog demon downstairs I figured I may as well have some fun and..."

"What!" Rin brought his speech to a qucik hault.

"Well don't go getting yourself worked up it was just going to be a kiss!" the weasel spat. Suddenly he felt his body jiggling everywhere as Rin shook her victim violently. "No, not that the part about the dog demon downstairs!"

"He...," the weasel brought his paw to his mouth afraid that he might spill his lunch everywhere. "I saw him downstairs, but don't press your luck on seeing him wench."

"What do you mean?"

The weasel winked at her with a smirk forming on his lips. "My pals are down there taking care of him as we speak."

xxx

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!

A group of random animal like demons lay motionless on the floor with a continuous amount of harsh bumps and bruises all over their bodies. Sesshomaru stood beside their unconcious bodies as he cracked his knuckles from the amount of work he just put his fists through.

Sesshomaru made his way over to his pray and noticed pieces of paper each sticking on top of their foreheards. He could sense no spiritual powers from them, but he did not have to pick them up to know what the paper was used for.

Well that explains why he could not pick up the pest's scent. The paper messed with his ability to smell, and it was a rather good trick if it had not of been for their stupidity in thinking they could even hope to put up a fight with him. Or to even hope to trick him with the Rin illusion they tried to pull off.

He could of always whipped them out completely by his claws, but to have their blood spilled all over the floor will only dull his sense of smell even more when it came to tracking Rin, and to loss her scent would not of made things any easier. Now he had to wonder how many more intruders layed about this place, and how many had made their way to Rin.

"She's still upstairs," he stated as he began to move at a quick pace through the large castle.

"Oh, wait for me Lord Sessho...waaa!" Jaken shrieked as he noticed all the beat up bodies on the ground with familiar purple bruises sprouting on their heads. "You pathetic low life demons have my sympathy," he said as the imp kneeled on his knees in front of the beat up demons in such a dramatic way that the only thing left missing was the rose petals flowing through the air.

"I too have suffered the hand of my lord, and I know the pain as well as...Wait, Lord Sesshomaru don't leave me behind!"

Sesshomaru made his way up the long staircase that led to the second room, and with one leap he made it ot the top instead of wasting his time with one step at a time.

Yet once his feet hit the ground his ears automatically picked up the sounds of muffled shouts and screams. He looked to a screen door a few doors down, and quickly made his way into that door.

No sign or scent of Rin, but with the tricksters prodding around this place he couldn't let his guard down too easily. The room was dark aside from the streaks of light shining in from the wooden window. His ears picked up the muffled sounds again; sounding as though rags had been stuffed in someones mouth.

He looked around the room, but with no hidden chest or closets not to mention no other sliding door where else could the noises be coming from? He never doubted his hearing ability, and as a dog demon his ears were as sharp as his nose. So it made no sense that he could hear noises yet not know where they came from.

Could they perhaps be spirits that he was hearing? Sesshomaru looked down to the tenseiga. Not a pulse or a sound has yet to be heard from the heavenly sword, and it usually lets its master know if the situation involved spirits not of this world. So it wasn't spirits.

"Above?" he wondered as he looked to the cieling of the room. If he remembered correctly there were only two stories to the Inn so going up would of meant meeting the night sky. The chances of anyone who was so weak as to of been bound and gagged in the first place to be stong enough to support themselfs on a vary low angled roof was very slim. They would of fallen ages ago so he concluded it couldn't be above.

There was no other explanation. "Below?" he pondered as he looked down while adjusting his hearing as to hear the vibrations coming from below his feet.

It was very low, far too low for a mere human to hear. Probably too low for a simple demon to hear which only boosted his already ginormous ego even more. He smirked for realizing the puzzle, but he did look back to the door he came from.

Rin was still on the second floor by what his nose could tell him. So if she was there then what point was there to see what was below. Although, by what his senses could also tell him Rin did not seem to be in harms way for he could smell no trace of her blood or hear her scream. Yet with the little trouble makers downstairs how could she along with those other humans not of been their target by now.

What if it was all a trap! What if they were using something of Rin's to make it seem like her scent was upstairs when it was truely down below him this whole time. Then again what if that was not the case, but it was too late for it was as though the great Sesshomaru could already see the young woman calling out for him.

xxx

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken whined as his tired eyes looked around the large empty room with clean wooden floors and red pillar posts standing from every corner. "Where have you gone to?" he wondered as his wobbly legs began to give out on him. The place was very big, and with so much ground to cover all in a matter of minutes the poor imp couldn't take it any longer.

He finally sat down and enjoyed the small amount of rest.

xxx

"Huh," Sesshomaru huffed with his usual arrogant prideful tone. "To think they even had the thought to fool me." And with that being said a venomous poison glowed from his toxic claws as he cracked his knuckles to strike the wooden floors. After an easy blow a good portion was busted through, and piles of wood came tumbling down along with a large sum of noises all caused by the plankboards and the harsh contact.

xxx

"Where did you run off to Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken wondered to himself as he layed on his back to look up at the cieling. He took a long sigh before closing his eyes until a large crash exploded just over his head.

The first thing the imp remembered was having dozens of boards sock him right on his green noggin while the rest of the crumbled wood came crashing down on him.

xxx

"Did you hear that?" Rin asked as she looked over her shoulder to the loud noise that rumbled the whole Inn. "Sounds like something big," said Tora as she held on tight to Rin's kimono. Rin knew that something very strange was going on, and now all that mattered was getting everyone out alive as well as finding Sesshomaru.

"Alright, listen up squirrel," Rin said as her tone of voice became slightly more aggressive as she yet again shot daggers at her prey still clutched in her hands. "I'm a weasel you stupid wench!" the weasel stated as he then met Rin's still angry eyes from toying with her emotions earlier. His head became sweaty.

"B-b-but weasels look very s-similar to squirrels..."

"What is going on here?" she asked. The weasel huffed and turned his head in a very Inuyasha like fashion, and Rin then brought her already bruised fist above his head stating what she would do if he didn't answer her. It seemed to do the stick for the little devil's eyes went wide again, and sweat covered his brow.

"Alright alright look girl this was not my idea," he said with a stubborn tone. "It was the boss's idea. He's the one who wanted all you humans as a live sacrifice."

"Sacrifice!"both Rin and Tora said. "Where is your boss?"

"As if I would know so don't go pointing that fist at me."

SMACK!

"What did you do that for?" he whined as he held his new bruise with tears in his eyes. "That was for earlier," Rin said as she looked away with her eyes closed, her eyebrowns arched down, and her cheeks tinted pink.

"Ooo seems someone is flustered at the thought of smooching with her beloved."

SMACK SMACK SMACK!

The demon lay motionless in Rin's grasp with lows groans coming from his mouth as well as his eyes going all white. Tora too had her eyes widen in shock at the thought of her sweet friend being so rough. Of course with the amount of crimson red color covering Rin's whole face who could blame her.

"I probably shouldn't of done that," Rin thought. "Now how am I going to get some answers..."

Suddenly another crash was heard and Rin and Tora looked to the ground to feel the whole Inn shacking. "What's going on!" Tora panicked. "I don't know, but we better find the rest of the villagers so let's go."

Rin held the little girl's hand as they left the balcony then made their way to the room and out into the long candle lite hallway. The weasel was still in Rin's grasp, but he was still knocked out and Rin's heart was just too gentle to leave him to die. "Guess he's coming with us," she stated as she ran down the hallway with Tora's hand in hers.

_Lord Sesshomaru where are you?_

xxx

He made it to main floor of the Inn, but the sounds were still coming from below. "So there's a lower level," he thought. Sesshomaru's knuckles cracked and his claws sharpened as he leaped into the air only to strike the ground once more leaving the whole Inn rumbling.

A large crumbled hole was revealed for the dog prince to fall through as well as a unconcious Jaken who even in his unconcious state was able to sense his master and grip tightly to the fur that floated passed him. Sesshomaru ignored the imp who mumbled his name and how he found him, and instead he kept his eyes on the ground his feet soon made contact with.

So there was a lower level to the Inn, and if it wasn't for his sharp golden eyes the pitch black scene would of rendered him without sight. It was very dark, but he was able to see the brick walls as well as the stone floor. There were chains hanging out of the walls, and bonding restains along with metal cuffs layed carelessly along the floor.

"A dungeon?" Jaken wondered as he finally regained his senses. "How strange for a dungeon to be at a Inn," he stated as he kicked a metal cuff. "Must of been made long before this place was even considered what it is."

Sesshomaru walked around some to get used to his surroundings. He walked a good distance from where he stood and what his eyes picked up surprised him some.

A large amount of stone coffins was presented to the dog lord's ember gaze. So many open stone coffine, and each just as alike as the next.

"W-what in hell's name is this?" Jaken wondered as his large yellow eyes became larger at the sight of a burial ground for corpses. Sesshomaru studied the dark room and noticed the amount of fresh footprints made in the dirt. "It seems someone has been here recently," he stated.

He took one step closer to the rows of burial coffins until...that sound again! His ears picked up the sound coming form a certain coffin shrouded in darkness at the far corner of the room.

Sesshomaru could sense that whatever was in it was the source of the sound. He made his way over without a single look of distress on his face. His fearless stature as powerful and intimidating as always.

His clawed hand found the top of the chest, and with one flex of his muscles he slide the lid off to the side to reveal whoever it was that lay in the chest.

His eyes blinked in puzzlement.

xxx

"We have to find the rest of the villagers," Rin stated as she kept running down the hallway. "This place is big, but it doesn't go on forever."

Tora followed with her lungs going dry leaving her to stop so she may catch her breath. "Then why does it feel like it does," she panted. As ridiculous as it sounded Rin couldn't help but agree that the hallway did seem to go on forever. They had been running for such a long period of time it was strange that they had yet to find any other hallway or dead end. This place was not that big...was it?

"I wonder," said Rin as she untied the yellow hair ribbon keeping up her side ponytail. "This is no time to fix your hair," Tora whined until she saw Rin drop the long piece of silk to the floor. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see now come on." Rin grabbed the kids hand once again and started running down the hallway. The weasel still held tight in her grasp had finally regained conciousness only to find himself being held on to by the fur on his neck.

"Hey, wench put me down!"

"Oh, your awake," Rin said as she eyed the skinny furry creature. "Show some gratitude Rin could of just thrown you over the balcony to fall to your death!" Tora whined until the child bumped into Rin's back.

"Hey, what is it? Why did you stop?"

Rin kneeled down to the ground and picked up the object that caught her attention. There and behold to Tora's gaze was the exact same yellow hair ribbon that Rin dropped only moments ago.

"What?...But that's...and you dropped it...but it was way back," Tora had no idea what to say until the reality of the situation came spilling form her lips.

"Do you mean we have been going in circles?"

"I'm afraid so," Rin aswered as calmy as she could. "It must be an illusion a demon created, and we fell in it." Rin shot daggers at her rodent hostage, "Such illusions are mostly created by tricksters such as foxes, badgers, or weasels..."

"Don't look at me I was knocked out this whole time thanks to your flustered anger."

Rin blushed a little but kept her mind on the matter at hand. "Then which one of your buddies are doing this?"

"As if I would know," he spat. "If this was the doing of one of my kind they certainly wouldn't allow a lowely human like you to take me hostage like this!"

"Well if your not responsible then we have no choice but to somehow get rid of this illusion."

"How are we going to do that?" Tora asked. "Well, I've never faced this problem before, but if I am correct if we can strike our surroundings it should dissapate the illusion." Rin only hoped she remembered Sango's advice well when it came to demon illusions, and now she only wished she had asked Shippo more about demon magic.

"Well do you have any weapons?" Tora asked and by the look on Rin's face it was pretty obvious that was a no. "I had some, but they fell when I went to go rescue you and your friend earlier," Rin said with a nervous smile. "Although,..." Rin drew her eyes to the weasel still in her grasp. If she didn't have a weapon maybe...

The furry little thing picked his nose as though he could care less that they all fell into a trap and could possible be killed. "You," Rin brought the weasel to her face to look at him eye to eye.

"I still don't like you, but since there is no other choice I need you to transform," she said, and the demon's face lite up with his eyes shining brightly. Rin knew that if he could only transform into a weapon then they had a chance to make it out alive. Now to see if the weasel was as good with transformations as good as he was being perverted.

"Oh, I see," he said with a wink. "Since your about to die in this place you have become quite dessperate haven't you?" he mocked. Rin felt a vain pop in her head at his arrogant tone, but if she didn't cooroperate she may never survive or see Sesshomaru again.

Calling his name for help will only add on to her feelings of perhaps being a burden to him. She had to try on her own first, and it that didn't work then she would call out to him.

_I need to be strong for him._

"Yes, I really need this so please," she whispered as to not remind her who she was talking to. The demon that played with her emotions as well as her heart.

"Glad to hear," he said with a victorious smile. "I'll do it."

"You will?"

"Yes, but before I transform I must ask if you have had any experience?"

"Experience?" Rin questioned. She had trained for a few years in weapon training so she was sure that whatever weapon the weasel threw at her she could handle. Unless of course he transformed into some strange weapon she'd never seen before.

"Well, yes I am familiar with what we are about to do, but I have never done it with a demon before."

"Well then we will just have to work through it," he said as he readied himself to transform.

Rin was actualy quite surprised at his sudden act of assisting her. He even made it sound like he was more than willing to help. "Maybe he isn't so bad after all," she thought as she smiled when he transformed to reveal purple clouds of smoke.

Rin expected to see some sort of sword or staff, or perhaps some daggers or anything with a blade.

Instead she felt a large hand grab her chin as well as an arm slither its way around her waist and bring her close to an armor clad chest.

Tora shrieked and looked away at what she only saw as a grown up scene.

"You know you little vixen," the weasel said as Rin met the figure of the weasel's Sesshomaru-like transformation, "if all you wanted was to share a kiss with your romance then I would of transformed a long time ago."

"THIS IS NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

xxx

The great Western Lord was needless to say very pissed off. Not only was the person in the chest not Rin, he now felt as though what he had thought was completely wrong which...was true.

Sesshomaru looked to the old human struggling in his bindings, and the dog demon was tempted to rip apart the roped and silk covering the old man's mouth and eyes.

"My lord havn't we seen him before?" Jaken questioned. Sesshomaru too had that same thought, and he was more than certain the old man was apart of the villagers. He wasnt one to help, but the whining the human was making caused him to swip his nails swiftly across the ropes and blindfold as to cease the annoying cries.

The headman of the village opened his eyes and took in a deep breath of fresh air. His eyes opened to see nothing but darkness, but once Sesshomaru's dark devilish figure came into view the headman screamed with a few of his loose teeth popping out of his wrinkly old mouth.

Sesshomaru watched in slight amusement as the old man fainted in front of his eyes. "Well atleast he's quiet," Jaken stated.

Sesshomaru simply stared at the passed out human until a loud noise swimmed through his sensitive ears.

Rin's shout echoed its way throughout the whole castle as well as making it to the elf shaped ear of the dog lord. Sesshomaru automatically recognized the voice from the shout, and he quickly tilted his head to look up with one name running through is mind.

_Rin!_

**AN: Yes I wanted to have a little of the Halloween feel which is why I added tricksters and haunted castles. Although in the end it will all be about the lantern ceremony and how it brings Sess and Rin closer together. Of course I did want to add a little fun so I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and stay alert for the next one to see what become of the Rin and the villagers as well as the mystery to the whole Inn.**

**Any comments made will be greatly appreciated!**


	5. Angelic Demon

**AN: Took me a while longer than expected but with Halloween coming soon I've been busy making my costume. Bet you guys won't guess what it us lol Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter it was a little rougher to write probably because I want to finish it by Halloween. I am pretty satisfies with it though and I hope you all are as well. So please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Inuyasha characters.**

"Is something the matter my lord?" Jaken asked as he looked to his master who had his gaze looking toward the ceiling. He knew what he heard, and he was more than positive where she was now just by locating the sound of her voice.

He knew it was Rin, but her cry was no scream and for that he was able to breathe a little calmer. A shout of anger, but for what he did not know. He could smell no blood, but even if that did ease his mind it didn't mean she wasn't in danger.

He knew where she was though, and once she was back in his line of sight it was time to say farewell to this wretched place. He honestly had no interest in a place that wouldn't benefit him such as this strange looking Inn.

Even if it was filled with tricksters what business was it of his? If the stupidity of those worthless demons knew no bounds then so be the amount of attacks he would present to them.

All that mattered now was to find Rin and move along.

"Headman, where are you taking us?"

"Why are we down here when we should be leaving outside?"

Voices, and by the sounds of it there were quite a few of them. The pitter patter of footsteps filled his ears and even Jaken could pick it up.

"Someone's coming," he whispered as he zoomed behind his master's leg for whatever protection he may get. After a good few seconds of cowering in fear more of the voices were heard which sparked both Jaken and Sesshomaru's curiosity.

"Headman please answer us."

"Look I told you this is a secret tunnel that will lead us outside so all of you quit your complaining!"

"Secret tunnel?" Jaken mumbled as he looked to the dozens of stone coffins all laid symmetrically beside one another as well as the lids of each opened. Jaken then looked to the old man who looked like he was snoozing away after his little fight from having to see the intimidating dog lord.

"A trap!" Jaken nearly shouted until he covered his mouth with his own green hand. Sesshomaru gave his servant an annoyed glare from the corner of his eye thinking that speaking of trap why could the imp not shut his?

To Sesshomaru it was more than obvious that the smell of a trap lingered in the air when he discovered the human in the coffin. No doubt the rest will be bound and gagged to die which included the old man along with the villagers as well as the children. Rin was not in the group, and still no scent of her blood. For now he knew she was alright, but the sooner he finds her the better.

"All those humans are going to die my lord," Jaken stated as he listened on to the group of people walking down the underground tunnel leading to where they were at.

"What do you intend to do?"

xxx

"You ready?" Rin asked as she held the weapon transformed weasel in her hands. The weapon of Rin's choice being a sharp knife so she may strike with ease. She gripped the handle tight nearly squeezing the poor weasel's true form. "Ow, hey hey not so tight wench."

Rin drew her eyes away with her lips forming the words the weasel already knew.

"Are you still mad?" the weapon spoke. Rin gave him one of her angry gazes with the hue in her eyes going dark, "Yes..."

The weasel shivered in fear realizing she still hasn't gotten over his little transformation earlier that left the young woman glowing pure candy apple red from head to toe, and her breathing increased as well as her heart beat. It wasn't his fault he thought that is what she wanted. She should have been more specific and now she was mad at him.

"It doesn't matter now so like I asked, are you ready?" Rin took her stance already picking a perfect juncture point to strike the illusion at. Hopefully with this everything will start to become clearer and the illusion will disappear. Tora stood off in the corner making sure she was well out of the way cheering on her friend.

"Do I really have a choice?" he spoke in a sarcastic tone. No sooner had he said those words Rin already flung his body at a breath taking speed to strike the center of the floor boards in the exact spot she dropped her hair ribbon.

There really was no sure way to figure out where to strike, just hope your hit is hard enough to hurt the demon that is creating this illusion.

"If ever a time I had the skill to sense demonic aura," Rin thought, "now would be the perfect time." Well this was no time to complain, and she would just have to go at it with only sight sound and instinct.

"D-did it work?" she wondered. Nothing seemed to of changed at first until.

"Rin look!" Tora shouted as the image of the clay walls around them started to vibrate as though they were looking at nothing more than fuzzy looking specs surrounding them.

"I think its working!" Rin said in relief as a smile graced her face at her proud handy skills. The specs began to disappear one by one, and soon another set of floor boards appeared before their eyes included a row of screen doors which then showed the illusion was vanishing.

"It worked," Tora smiled with her little jumps of joy presenting how happy she was. "You did it Rin!"

"I did do it," she thought with a sense of pride growing within her warm soul knowing she was no longer some defenseless little girl any more. She may not be the best fighter, but she had some uses that would benefit traveling with Sesshomaru. The thought of him suddenly struck her mind, and at that moment a wooden stairway was presented to her gaze.

"That must be the way down," Tora stated as she and Rin ran toward the wooden steps leading down to the first floor; the weasel completely forgotten.

_I'm coming Lord Sesshomaru!_

Rin lead the way with Tora following after. "This way," said Rin as she ran down the stairs, but no sooner had she ran down before she was sprinting all the way back up while motioning for Tora to move with a dozen, "Thatwaythatwaythatwaythatway!"

Tora watched in horror as something orange, round, and ignoramus followed after Rin up the stars breaking every board it rolled on.

"Is that a pumpkin?" Tora shrieked.

The pumpkin used it's lengthy green roots to maneuver itself to his prey while Rin ran in terror from the giant vegetable that looked as if he wanted to eat her alive. Rin was more surprised than terrified for pumpkins didn't really grow around these parts. They were vegetable she knew that much, but they weren't something she saw farmers grow in the village. She was very shocked, but now was hardly the time to think about that.

"Another illusion?" Tora asked as Rin ran her direction. "No time to think about it let's go!" she shouted as she grabbed the girl's hand and ran in the opposite direction.

Then again having her lord's assistance every once in a while certainly wouldn't hurt.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!"

A few yards away the weasel picked up his sore body while he rubbed the bruise on his noggin from having Rin throw him so roughly. "That damn wench," he thought. "I'll bet that throw was to intentionally get back at me from before."

After a little of wallowing in his own self pity the weasel looked around to find that he was completely alone. "T-they left me!" he said with his eyes going wide at the amount of betrayal he felt. "After all I do for her. Does she think it's easy to transform over and over again? Well it's not! That is the last time I help out a human."

The weasel continued on his little tantrum until the sounds of sprinting feet came from the hallway. He looked in the direction to find Rin running at a breathtaking pace, and the weasel only smirked in satisfaction.

"Well woman I see you came back to apologize," he said with his arms crossed and Rin only running faster toward him. "I'll have you know I expect a full apology as well as a good kiss on the….. (SMACK!)

A rough sandaled shoe rammed right on the poor weasel's tummy as he felt the weight of a light yet fully grown woman pounce on his body followed by the bare foot of a tiny little girl that left a dirty footprint on his face.

"Why you…..." he stated with rage building up in his voice. "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE…g…goin…." The weasel turned his head to be smashed into the floor by long green vines while being rolled over by something large and orange. The poor demon lay completely flat on the ground with bits of chipped wood covering his brown fuzzy fur. "W-was that a pumpkin?" he muffled with his face still stuck to the floor.

"It's settled," he thought. "No other fate is worse than mine….."

xxx

"What do you plan to do my lord?" Jaken asked again when his master didn't answer the first time. He was only answered with an annoyed growl along with a death glare to match. Why should he assist these humans? What business was it of his anyway? It was no choice of his to get involved it was only Rin's well being he was looking out for and that alone is kindness enough from him.

"It does not matter," he states more to himself than to Jaken who felt as though he finally got his answer.

Sesshomaru turned to leave up the large pathway he created until something one of the shape shifting demons mentioned caught his attention.

"Where is that girl?"

"Girl?"

"The one who accompanied the children. I have yet to see her in the group."

Sesshomaru can tell by his senses that the ones speaking were demons, and by the sounds of their voice they were speaking in a strange animal like language that he too could understand. Being a dog demon definitely had perks. The other villagers probably found it strange to have their so called headman and another unfamiliar villager suddenly speak like animals but they knew not to question.

"You know as well as I the master wanted every human."

"I wouldn't worry too much about that girl. If I remember correctly one of the weasels went after her."

Sesshomaru took a step back in which kicking Jaken right smack in the face. So Rin was in danger, and the moment the thought struck him so did a scream that rang through his ears like a crashing of waves. _Lord Sesshomaruuuuuuu!_

_Rin!_

The sound of her voice sent him facing the opposite direction sprinting toward the hole he created in the floors above. In the process his black boot stepped Jaken who had just received the kick to his face. The little imp fell to the ground groaning in pain at his master's heavy armor weight.

"No other fate is worse than mine," he thought

xxx

Meanwhile on the top floor; boards cracked and split thanks to the over grown pumpkin steadily keeping up with the two females running for their life's. His body not only ruined the floors but also crushed the screen doors off to the side thanks to his large size. His oddly shapes eyes were pure black as well as his crooked mouth. The vines were long but were too preoccupied with moving the demons body to swish out and grab hold of their prey.

"Could that be another illusion?" Rin wondered as she looked back to face the sharp black triangular eyes of the demon chasing after them. She had seen stranger looking demons before and there was no way she was taking the chance to find out if he was real or not. She had no weapons on her, and did not have to wonder if her simple human strength could stand up to the demon.

"I'm going to get eaten by a vegetable!" Tora whined. Rin knew the statement might soon come true if something didn't happen fast. "Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Let's face it he's not coming to save us," Tora said as she and Rin tuned at the end of the hallway. Their breathing was steady but their legs were going to give out soon if things kept going the way they did.

"Sure he will he has never let me down before," Rin said with a smile despite her harsh breathing. Tora gave her a puzzled look not really sure what to believe at the moment since their death seemed so near. "Trust me all you have to do is have faith in him."

"Have faith in him….." Tora mumbled. What was faith going to do when her family died, what was faith going to do when she starved those first few days. Tora's thoughts soon broke when she saw what lay at the end of the hallway.

"Rin look!" Tora shouted as Rin too saw what she meant. A dead end….

"Now what will we do?"

Both girls had no other choice but to soon stop and the demon took it as his chance to throw his vines out to capture the youngest girl.

Tora shouted in fear as one of the vines aimed in her direction and attacked without any mercy. The little girl expected the pain to come as well as teeth munching on her tiny frame. Instead she opened her eyes to see Rin wrapped tightly in the vines with her teeth gritting from the lack of air circulation in her body.

"Rin!"

Another vine made its way to the little girl. "Get down Tora!" The child did as she was told and felt the vine strike the wall behind her leaving a crumbled hole with a clear view to the night sky. "Tora move!" she heard, but when she turned she already felt the vines slither their way around her body like dozens of little snakes.

Tora squirmed and fell back with her heels feeling nothing but bare air. "TORA," Rin shouted as she watched the little girl fall from the crumbled hole. The vines immediately retreated when the girl sunk down to have the harsh breeze of the night air hit her face.

She opened her eyes in horror as the ground came closer and closer, and her stomach felt as though it was going to burst from her body along with her heart. _I'm going to die…..die…_

_Just have faith in him…..he's never let me down before….._

_Have faith….._

Tora closed her eyes tight with visions of that white creature with the pretty golden eyes filling her head.

_I don't….I don't want to die, please….please save me._

The ground got closer, and her heart raced faster. _Please….._

A single tear fell from the girl's cheek, and after that everything seemed to happen so fast.

Instead of her face hitting the hard surface of the stone flooring she felt as though her face landed on a soft cloud. Her whole body in fact felt as though she landed on a soft cloud. She felt her body moving back up with the wind hitting her back, and an arm supporting her so she wouldn't fall.

Tora moved her face from whatever soft material she was buried in, and her eyes looked up to meet the white haired being from before.

His pale complexion shined against the moonlight in a way they could only describe him to be unearthly. Sesshomaru's face turned to meet the little girl's brown eyes, and she in turn stared into his rich sunset orbs as though she had just stuck treasure with the amount of golden color presented to her.

His eyes were intimidating yet inviting at the same time that left Tora feeling that so long as she was with him nothing bad was going to happen to her.

His long white bangs flowed in the air and the moonlight allowed his facial markings to stand out; especially his blue moon. She was very tempted to touch and caress ever inch of his face. To see if his pale skin was as smooth as it looked or what the marking felt like under her touch. His hair looked very inviting as well the way it waved through the breeze like strands of silk calling out to her.

She was very tempted, but his intimidating look was like a barrier around his whole body. It told her to back away, and yet at the same time she felt protected by that. She now knew what Rin was talking about, and Tora couldn't help but smile at the white creature before her.

"Rin," Tora suddenly remembered which caught Sesshomaru's attention as well. He had originally intended to follow the scent of Rin, but when he was able to pick up the scent of tears he sliced through one of the walls to catch the one who shed the tears.

The child from before, but all he could think of was where Rin was now.

"Where is she?" It was the first time the girl heard him speak clearly, and she couldn't help but notice his voice held such an aristocratic speech she could tell if he were to give orders to anyone they would follow in a heartbeat.

She felt them land on the same floor she fell from, and she looked down the hallway to see that half of the whole second floor had been ruined. "R-Rin was taken down there by a pumpkin," Tora explained as she felt herself being set down on the floor.

"Pumpkin?" he was baffled by the explanation. A pumpkin abducted Rin….a vegetable took Rin?

"It's true," Tora said as she pointed down the hallway. "He probably ate her by now…." Tora could feel tears sting her eyes at the loss of her friend, but Sesshomaru knew better than to believe such a ridiculous thought. He did, however, have a feeling where that demon probably took her.

He could smell Rin somewhere is the castle, and from what he could sense she was still on the second floor although he could not pinpoint where. He could just dash around looking, or he could take the more logical action.

"You really are him!" Sesshomaru looked behind him to find the little girl examining his rear end. His eyebrow arched at her actions as to why she took such interest in his behind while Tora simply smiled knowing he was the real thing and not some weasel.

"Thank you for saving me," she said with a smile similar to the childish grins Rin gave him when she was a child.

Tora felt her obi being tugged and then the same feeling of her stomach pounding its way through her body rang through her as Sesshomaru jumped off the second floor to land softly on the ground.

"How does he do that?" Tora thought. He jumped higher than normal, he practically flew, and he just jumped off a large castle to land softly on the ground. "Could he be…?" Tora thought as she looked to him again as he set her down. Golden eyes were not normal neither was silver white hair. His clawed hands, his markings, his entire being screamed he wasn't normal. "A demon?" she wondered.

"No," she thought. "Demons are supposed to be a lot scarier." She looked at him again," Then again I've never seen one before." It would have made sense, but the creature before her didn't seem evil. Everyone says demons are evil and ugly so why wasn't he?

"Where are you going?" she asked when she noticed he was leaving her. "What about Rin?"

"I know where she is," he said in a calm tone as he looked up to the main floor. If his calculations were correct he should be able to cut the demon off by the stairway. Sesshomaru used his demon speed to get to his location, and for some odd reason he felt like a small amount of weight was added to his fur.

He looked back to find the little girl clinging to his fur with her face buried in it. "I want to help you find Rin." He needed no assistance from her, but knew that if he told her to stay put she would end up in more trouble. He did not answer other than turning his head, and Tora soon found out her company was not very talkative.

"Is he really a demon?"

xxx

"Let me go," Rin said as she tried to break free from her bindings. She already felt like spilling tears at the thought of Tora falling and only hoped that my some miracle she survived. Right now, though, she had to think about her own survival.

_Lord Sesshomaru…._

xxx

"Why that wretched woman," the weasel said as he followed the trail of broken wood in hopes to find Rin and give her a piece of his mind. The weasel put his nose to the ground and sniffed around to trace the woman's scent.

"Let me go," he heard coming from down the hall. "Ah, so there you are wench I'll have you know I still….uh…."

The weasel was presented with the image of Rin being gripped by the vines of a giant pumpkin. "A pumpkin?" he thought. The weasel quickly started running away finding there was no way to dodge the weird demon's massive size. He ran with his mouth wide open while Rin still struggled to get free.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered. "Lord Sesshomaru!"

xxx

"Rin," he whispered as he heard her scream loud and clear. He moved faster throughout the castle completely forgetting his plan to cut the demon off by the stairway and only thought of seeing to Rin's safety. It was he that she called out for protection; he and only he will be the one to save her.

He could already pinpoint their location, and the moment he reached the stairway he could already sense the demon approaching.

The pumpkin rolled its way down the stairs with Rin still squirming in its grasp as well as running over the poor weasel demon that yet again had a bruise forming on his head.

No sooner had the pumpkin shown itself erupting from the dark upper floor before he met venomous poison coming from something sharp and deadly.

The moment a flash of orange entered the dog demon's eyes sight he poisoned up his claws and striked without any mercy toward the demon. A large roar emitted from the demon's mouth as he released his pain and felt his whole body begin to crack.

The vines holding Rin in place were destroyed as well, but not before she got a glimpse of who her savior was. The rustle of white clothing as well as those sun kissed eyes she longed to see.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she said with a bright smile. Her smile then faded when she met the smoke of the blast hit her along with the remainder of the pumpkin demon disappearing into the wind.

"Pathetic weakling," Sesshomaru thought as he whipped his claws clean.

When the smoke cleared Rin saw herself enveloped in a pair of strong arms as she met the white figure that was her lord as he kept her from hitting her head on the ground when she fell.

Or was it her lord?

It was those eyes. Plain and yellow; she was always presented with emotions through his beautiful eyes but what she saw was dirty yellow eyeballs looking at her. She did not need to look at the obvious tails sticking out to see who was holding her. She knew Sesshomaru much better than to allow herself to be tricked a second time.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rin asked the weasel as he looked to her with his Sesshomaru like face turning into a puzzled look.

"You can tell it's me? Well you did call for this did you not?"

"Not for you to transform!"

The smoke cleared and a low growl was heard coming from inside the smoke. The real Sesshomaru was revealing looking to the imposter who held Rin in his arms. He was holding Rin in his arms, a position that should have been his from the very start.

Rin's annoyed glared went from the weasel to the real Sesshomaru that appeared form the smoke. The moment she saw his face her glare went from annoyed to joyous. "Lord Sesshomaru!" she said as a warm bright smile formed on her lips as well as her eyes shining with unsheathed tears.

She knew he would come to save her.

Rin pushed her way out of the weasel's arms with ease as she ran to the one who truly held her attention. Rin ran to Sesshomaru and placed her hands on the front of his armor knowing this was as close to a hug as she was going to get at the moment.

Rin was so glad to see the real him she was stuck in her own little world not realizing the intimidating glare her lord was giving the weasel demon.

"This guy…" the weasel thought as he felt himself transform back when Sesshomaru started sending him dirty evil glares through his eyes.

"He looks…." He felt sweat forming on the top of his head as those golden depths started getting to him.

"Really…." Stare….

"Really…." Stare….

"Scary…."

…SMACK!

Tora jumped from her spot behind Sesshomaru's leg to watch the weasel demon being struck so hard it sent him flying through the roof and into the night sky to land who knows where.

"That's a bit harsh," Tora said as she squinted to see the weasel little body fly off toward the distance. "Especially since he helped us too, but I guess he kind of deserved it."

Sesshomaru really was strong, and with that immense amount of strength Tora concluded he probably was a demon. He was certainly no human, and an angel would definitely make more sense but angels didn't exist other than in heaven she heard.

Demon or not, he really was beautiful for a demon. Like perhaps a mix between the two. The looks and beauty of some exotic rare angel, but with the raw power and strength of a demon.

"Tora," Rin said as she smiled noticing the little girl. "How did you…."

Tora answered by simply pointing to Sesshomaru with a smiling on her face and a wink to her eyes.

Rin's eyelids dropped a little as her smile brightened on her face at her lord's kindness. She had a plan of asking him to use the tenseiga on the girl if she truly did die, but that was all up to him. Although now she did not have to worry about that in the slightest, and right now she was just so glad to see him.

When they locked eyes again all traces from his angry gaze left and was replaced with the warm tender eyes Rin was more than happy to see. Rin almost felt bad though from him having to get involved in this whole affair as well as saving not only her life but Tora's too.

"I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble." She looked down a little, but still kept her hand on his armor. He didn't seem mad, but she felt an apology was in order for getting him involved in something he could have easily avoided if it wasn't for her. And here she didn't want to be a burden.

"You're injured," he said softly as to make her look at him again. Rin saw his clawed white gloved hand trace over the top of her right hand to where a very small yet red cut lay. She did not know how that got there, but with the amount of broken wood she faced that night it would have been a surprise if she didn't have a few cuts.

"Oh, yes I didn't even realize that was there." His voice was soft and affectionate, and she smiled at his concern over her. She layed her other hand over his with her cheeks turning a pretty pink from the thought of her hands holding his. Even if it was the hand that was covered by a glove it was still very warm. "It does not hurt though."

Sesshomaru did not pull his hand away from the human gesture, but he did feel his body heat up only a bit. Of course with the self control he had he was able to hide the color his cheeks wanted to turn.

"What about you?" Rin asked which brought his eyes to look into her worried ones. "You're not hurt are you?" the concern and affection in her voice only softened his eyes more. It was just like Rin to worry over him when he was the one to rarely ever get hurt much less get a scratch.

His face was as passive as always with not one single movement to his mouth or cheeks.

Although just by glaring into his eyes it was like a doorway to all his emotions that only Rin was given the key to. A key he gave to her and only her for she was the only one who was able to unlock it and embrace his quiet nature with her happy affectionate one.

"No," he answered gently and was received with her eyes closing and her mouth forming yet another warm yet irreplaceable smile.

Tora watched from the side not wanting to ruin the peaceful moment the two lovebirds seemed to share. She considered them lovebirds whether they wanted to admit it or not. She smiled at their sweet gestures and words even if not one single hug or kiss was given. It was as though it was not needed yet.

The moment they were sharing was in its own way warm and tender and Tora only looked away with a little blush forming on her cheeks for she couldn't wait to grow up and find a Sesshomaru of her own one day. He only proved to her that not all demons were created equal.

For a few good moments all seemed well until the ground began to shake causing the entire Inn to rumble. "What's going on?" Tora asked before stumbling to the ground. Rin too almost found herself on the ground but supported herself by leaning against Sesshomaru who looked down having a fairly good idea what was going on.

Those humans were still in danger.

**AN: Ok there you have it for ch. 5 I'm trying to finish up quick to end this story by Halloween so I'll be updating the next chapter very soon. I was pretty satisfied with this chapter but I would like your comments on it as well. So I hope you all enjoyed it and please stay alert for the next chapter and see what happened of those humans and more Fluff between Sesshomaru and Rin at the Obon ceremony.**

**Please Review!**


	6. Prince of Darkness

**AN: It's Halloween! And I plan to finish this story later on today so please enjoy this chapter it is the longest so far! R&R**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Inuyasha characters**

Jaken awoke with a sore stiffness in his lower section, and found himself groaning in pain. He still ached from being stepped on by his lord, and what happened afterwards he really did not remember. Now he was awake and there was no sign of Lord Sesshomaru or Rin; he was all alone.

"Lord Sesshomaru," he whispered in hopes that his master's keen hearing will hear his low cry. Where was he? Where was Sesshomaru? Jaken looked to his surrounding and found that he was still in that creepy underground burial site. The thought of all those stone coffins still gave him the shivers, and he then remembered all those human will soon find a new home in those said coffins.

"Oh, well," he said with his beak chattering away. "Like Lord Sesshomaru said it's no concern of ours. I-I better leave and….."

"Hold it right there!"

Jaken froze in his steps at the rough voice ordering him to stop, and the imp's yellow eyes turned around in fear of finding some large vicious demon ready to skin him alive.

"That's it for me," Jaken thought as sweat formed on his forehead. "I'm going to be skinned and burned to a crisp over a nice wood fire while hundreds of demons nibble on my soft squishy flesh and…Oh, it's only a badger….."

Jaken turned to find some pudgy badger with a size not that much taller than Jaken's staring at him with a glare that didn't even scratch the surface of the frightening gaze Sesshomaru held.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked which plastered a confusing look on Jaken's face. His rough yet somewhat scratchy voice only annoyed the imp's pointed ears. _Honestly, how can anyone stand such an annoying voice!_

"You know the master wants all of us to be here during the ceremony so don't go thinking you can go off as you please."

"M-mm-master?" Jaken only had one he would obey, and at the moment he was nowhere to be found. "Wait you think I'm part of your group?"

"Ugh, I don't have time for your petty little games servant. Go and watch over your station, and if you let any of the humans escape the master will have your head for sure."

_He does think I'm one of them!_

Jaken looked around to the other servants consisting of demon foxes, weasels, badgers, and to his horror even a few imps as well. Well that explained why they thought he was one of them, and Jaken only snickered at the fact that he was far better dressed than any of those pathetic creatures. They may have looked like him, but their wardrobe consisted of simple loincloths unlike the high class outfit the imp wore. If one wished to serve a high ranking lord then one must dress like one.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken suddenly remembered he had no time to play pretend for he had to find his master and fast. They imp waved his staff of two heads in the air in hope that all the fire will start such a panic it would leave time for him to escape.

He waited for the perfect moment to strike until suddenly muffled screams were heard coming from the coffins. Jaken shuddered yet took a few steps closer to one of them to see what was going on, and not much to his surprise he noticed a human tied and gagged squirming like a little fish inside the coffin.

"Well it's not my fault your kind is so weak," he said as he then noticed all the children were in a not so different position. "S-same goes for all of you…." Jaken couldn't help but feel sorry for all the little ones for their childish traits almost reminded him of Rin when she was a small child. He almost had the urge to save them all out of fear of what his lord would do to him until the reality sunk in that they were not Rin and none of this was his business.

"Prepare yourself everyone," the badger from before mentioned as he stood at the head of the rows of coffins. Like the head of the table the badger brought up his hand to capture everyone's attention including Jaken's.

The imp did not want to see what everyone was prepared for, and he quickly zoomed his way to the one of the distant walls. The imp looked up to the hole Sesshomaru created in the floor a while back, but when he looked at it from his distance the once large hold from before looked like nothing more than a little bright dot.

The burial site was not considered underground for no reason. It was far deeper than Jaken imagined. It was more like a dark cave than a dungeon. The jagged walls were very high and Jaken knew he would never make it up there on his own.

"Our master has arrived," the badger said as all the little demons listened in with interest far beyond Jaken's comprehension. "We will begin the ceremony starting with the sacrifice of the young woman who accompanied the children. "Young woman?" questioned Jaken as he too became interested.

"S-Sir regrettable we were um…..unable to…find that young woman…"

"You mean you never captured her?" the badger's tone of voice sounded more frightened then angry. "The master wanted a pure hearted sacrifice!"

The smaller of the demons fell at the badger's constant shouting. "W-we have plenty of other humans."

"Yes, but the master wants a pure hearted human. If he finds out we just gave him a random human heart he will undoubtedly kill us all!"

At those words Jaken found his claws scrapped the walls in an effort to try and escape. He already had a feeling the one they were talking about was Rin, and since Sesshomaru would never allow her to become some sacrifice to some unknown demon Jaken knew their chances of dying already increased.

"The moon is nearly at its reaching point. The master will awaken any moment."

All of a sudden the ground began to shake. It started off as a small rumble that soon became rougher and rougher causing all of the demons to struggle to stand and Jaken to wail with a waterfall of tears leaking from his eyes as he called out for Sesshomaru over and over again.

"T-the master is coming!"

xxx

"We have to get out of here," Tora said as she began to head down the direction leading to the doors. Another shaky wave ran throughout the floors, and Rin leaned more against Sesshomaru his stoic eyes looked down below.

"Wait, what about the villagers," Rin mentioned, "Are they still in this place?"

"Hmm," Rin heard as she looked to her lord who had his eyes on the floor. "Lord Sesshomaru? Do you know where they are? Are they in danger?"

Rin suddenly felt herself lifted into his right arm with her face buried into his soft fur. _H-He's carrying me!_ Rin felt her face heat up more knowing she was so close to him with his right arm hooked under her knees to support her body as she leaned into his side.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru's left arm reached out to grasp Tora by her obi and lifted her till his hand was on her stomach and his whole left arm wrapped around her small frame as if he was carrying a sack of potatoes. He wasn't as gentle to her as he was with Rin, but the fact that he didn't just leave her there was a surprise in its own.

"Hold on," he said in his usual fearless tone as he rushed to the hole he created leading underground. They weren't far, but he had to remember that going too fast may be too much for the mortals in his arms. One step too much and their hearts could go out from the speed coursing through their bodies. It was weakness on his part to have to play by their health rules, true, but if he simply left them there they could have gotten into more trouble.

He wasn't about to take that chance with Rin especially since he just got her back. He tried not to notice the way she had had one of her arms clinging to his armor, and her face….He felt her bury her nose in his neck, and if he didn't know better he would say her lips were on his neck as well. Was it a kiss?

He would have to say it wasn't….Although kiss or not that didn't keep him from losing focus.

Her entire body was being hit by large amounts of air because of the speed they were going at. It would only make sense to hide her face away from the blasts of wind hitting her. Even Tora closed her eyes and looked down to avoid all the air hitting her.

The two girls finally felt the wind stop, and they opened their eyes to take in the surprising view of a giant hole in the floor. "Amazing, I wonder who did this?" said Tora while Sesshomaru put her back on her own two feet. Rin had a fairly good clue since her lord knew it was there in the first place. She felt her feet land on the floor as well, but her hands were still on his armor.

She never before felt the need to be so clingy to him, but with the amount of danger she knew was coming she couldn't help but be as close to him as his unapproachable aura let her be. He also didn't seem to mind, but she knew the first sign of him wanted her to release her hold on him she would follow his word.

xxx

"W-what's going on?" Jaken said when the entire dungeon began to crumble. He was more than terrified at the current situation, but all the other demons reacted as though it was an everyday thing going on like the wind blowing in one's face. Why were none of them scared?

"This is how the master usually makes his entrance," one of the smaller demons said when Jaken began to whine like some mere child.

"And just where is he suppose to come from the wall?" Jaken sarcastically said. The small demon only nodded and then bowed his head toward the direction of the badger. "H-he is!"

All of the other demons shushed him then got on their knees in respect as the wall behind the badger began to glow a pure red. Jaken watched in amazement as the entire wall began to crack revealing streaks of bright red light.

"The master is here," the badger shouted as he pointed to one of the humans. "Hurry and bring him his first sacrifice."

xxx

Meanwhile Rin was looking down the hole becoming very interested in where it led to.

"Where does it lead to my lord?"

Sesshomaru had no time to answer when out of nowhere the castle suddenly went dark with the nice wooden floors turning a dirty brown along with the bright red posts turning old and rotten brown. The usual lighted tint the whole place possessed was replaced with a dark aura that sent cold shivers down everyone's back besides of course Sesshomaru's. The scent of fresh wood began to smell old and rotten, and the scent of insects and mud filled his nose.

"It would seem this place is starting to show its true form," he said without an ounce of panic in his voice.

His piercing golden eyes turned a bright ember when the red light started to burst out of the hole. He quickly dropped to his knees and shoved Rin out of the way for the bright red light to erupt out of the floor. Tora closed her eyes realizing how much the bright red light really hurt her eyesight, and she hid behind Sesshomaru's large frame for protection.

Going to him seemed to come natural to her now, and she believed that so long as he was near she would be alright.

While Tora hid behind him Rin tucked her head in the crook of his upper left arm shielding her eyes from the light as well. She felt his strong protective hand wrap around her body keeping her where she was although his true intentions rested on what was going on below.

Xxx

"MASTER!" each of the demons shouted as they watched their own lord begin to burst through the walls of the dungeon. Jaken saw a black coffin be released to everyone's gaze. A black coffin was presented in an upward fashion instead of layed on the ground like the others. On the black coffin layed a red gem that produced the massive bright light that even the small weak demons had trouble getting used to.

After much disaster to the rocky wall, which not looked liked it was carved marble smooth with strange red marking scattered around it, the light began to disappear which left a clear view of the shiny black coffin. Much finer and smoother than the stone ones presented, and when that said coffin began to open Jaken couldn't take his eyes away.

The coffin opened to reveal a black hole to everyone. A black hole that led to who knows where, but after a moment of staring a pair of large black wings sprung out of the coffin followed by thousands of bats. The bats flew out of the coffin and began swarming around the dungeon.

Jaken used his staff to shoo them away while the other demons just took the creatures as though they were completely used to this. After the bats had their time to stretch their wings they each swarmed back into the black hole where it seemed like nothing even happened and everything was done with. Well is seemed like that way at first, until something began to form in the coffin.

_What is that?_

The figure took the form of a man; a tall lean man with long hair by the looks of it, and the bat wings from before attaching to the figures back. After what seemed like an eternity the transformation stopped, and black blood began to spill from every dip curve and crevice of his body. The blood spilled revealing everything the figure was.

"A BAT DEMON!" shouted Jaken which he then put his hands over his mouth not wanting to draw attention to himself. **( AN: I know Inuyasha whipped out a bunch of bat demons in ep 74 or whatever, but I figured some may still be hiding somewhere and it only makes the story more interesting!)**

A dark aura surrounded a demon in a dark black kimono with black hakamas to match. The demon wore black boots as far as Jaken could see, and his long black hair washed over his head and fell down his back. He held no bangs and unlike Sesshomaru his hair looked more greasy than glossy.

His eyes were wine red and his complexion was, surprisingly, even paler than Sesshomaru's. No markings decorated his face, but his long white fangs beat out the dog lord's canines.

"That's a bat demon for you," Jaken stated as he looked to the dark demon. A perfect opposite of his deadly yet beautiful white demon Lord Sesshomaru.

Speaking of which… "Lord Sesshomaru where are you," he whispered.

The bat demon's eyes scanned the room till his red orbs landed on a female human that was presented to his feasting gaze. "M-Master….."

"Is her heart the purest of them all?" His voice was not as deep as Sesshomaru's but it was just as intimidating along with a commanding feel. Jaken thought it was no wonder all the smaller demons cowered before him.

The badger demon merely nodded with beads of sweat forming on his furry head. "Y-yes master…."

"Know this," the bat demon started out. "In order for me to survive long enough in this….human filled world….I need blood. The blood of pure at heart is increasingly delicious and will allow me to last long enough to rein over these lands."

_What does he mean? These lands are Lord Sesshomaru's territory._

The female human squirmed in her bonds until a spray like substance released from the bat demon's wings. The spray automatically sent the human female to stop moving, and soon she was laying motionless for the bat demon to do as he pleased.

"Is she dead Master?"

"What use would her blood be to me than you fool?"

Jaken almost felt a chill run up his spine when the demon's horrifying attitude reminded the imp of a certain dog demon.

The bat demon leaned down to strike his long deadly fangs into his prey. His desire for rich blood became so great it filled his senses until something caught his nose and heart. His suddenly lifted his head away from the female with a dark look in his eyes.

"I-Is som..something the matter s-s…..AGH!" Fresh blood was spilled over ground; blood spilled from the gash to the badger's right shoulder. The demon laid on the ground with loud painful cries erupting form his open mouth.

"Fool," the bat demon said not even giving the demon a second glance. "What do you take me for? I can sense there is an ever more pure hearted soul around here. Did you not think I would notice?"

"M-masst…..I…..forgive m-m…" The badger fell to his death when those deadly claws slaughtered him to pieces in front of everyone's eyes. "I can't rely on even the weakest of demons for the simplest of tasks."

The bat demon lifted his nose in the air as he took a good long breath. "Lucky for the rest of you all I can smell the one I desire not far away." The demon shifted his wings till they were splayed out to their full length. The demon looked up and allowed his wings to start to separate into little tiny black dots. Those said dots then began to form into the shape of thousands of little bats.

The bat demon controlled his colony of bats to the top of the dungeon where his pretty prey stood.

xxx

Sesshomaru could smell every single thing that was happening down below. The mixed scent of blood, evil, and a bat like stench added. He knew whether he was interested or not that servant of his down below was going to get him involved one way or another. It was not only that though….

Sesshomaru could feel his own demonic power rising as well when it came to the new opponent that was challenging his strength. The desire to kill overwhelmed the demon prince, and he would of allowed that carnal strength to release and set the demon down below in his place…..had it not of been for the woman buried in his arm.

Rin held onto him with all the trust and devotion in her petite slender body. With one quick flick of his wrists he could have her dead at his feet. Yet she trusted his strength and control as much now as she did when she was younger.

He will not show that side of himself to her, not the ravenous part that desired the spilled blood of another. He will not allow Rin to view that with eyes that shined on him along with a mouth that constantly smiled at him as well.

He will handle the pathetic creature using his calm stature, and end it as quickly as possible. "Oh, I'm sorry," he heard when Rin lifted her head out of the crook of his elbow.

"I must have gone a bit too far," she whispered with her face going red knowing she was clinging to him a bit far too longer than intended. Sesshomaru said nothing as he allowed his arm to release her.

The light had disappeared and now all that was keeping little Tora behind Sesshomaru was the loud screams coming from inside that hole.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said got closer to the hole and looked down. "What is going on down there?" Sesshomaru took full notice of the nearly crying girl behind him. Tora felt the sting of tears drop from her eyes when she thought of all her friends from the village getting killed down there.

"Enough," Sesshomaru told the child. His tone not as deep or commanding as it usually was, and it seemed almost gentle even though he did not look at her. "They're still alive," he added.

Tora's eyes dried up at his comment as she stared at him with large wide eyes. "Y-you can tell?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer back, but either way Tora believed him and she felt a little better. Rin turned her head over her should to watch the whole scene, and she couldn't help the smile forming on her face at her lord's kind actions. Well in its own way it was kindness when it came to considering his quiet and emotionless nature. Although, it was just like him to not answer anymore than he wanted to or to not look to the person he, in his own way, comforted.

_Sesshomaru….._

Rin allowed the warm moment to sink in before she felt his clawed hand push her down almost roughly against the floor. Rin felt one of the wood splints scrap against her face leaving a long cut against the soft mounds of her right cheek.

She was so confused, and wanted to ask why her lord did what he did. Yet the moment her cheek made contact she could already hear the reason why. Loud and violent shrieking filled Rin's ears as she turned her head to see thousand of little black creatures erupt from the giant hold. Each obviously aiming toward her and Rin had no idea as to why.

Whip of poison slaughtered a good half of the demons, but with every strike more and more were added. Over a thousand bats surrounded the little group. Tora began to scream and found her little hands clinging tightly to Sesshomaru's fur. She then felt her body being tugged roughly and after a good second of struggled squirming she found Sesshomaru hovering over her small body while using the long sleeve of his kimono to shield her form the attacks.

_He…..He's protecting me…._

"I suppose now is as good a time as any," Sesshomaru thought as he reached for bakuseiga. He stooped his hand the moment it reached the white handle. Tora clung to Sesshomaru's yellow sash and closed her eyes, but when she opened them again everything was quiet.

"What…What happened?" she asked when she noticed all the bats were gone. "Where did all the bats go?"

Tora heard a harsh growl along with a deep "Tch," come from Sesshomaru, and when the little girl turned to see where he was facing she knew why.

"Where's Rin?"

Sesshomaru gritted his sharp teeth through his closed mouth as to not show how much Rin's disappearance really affected him. He had to bring his hand to a halt before when he noticed that Rin was no longer with him, and one blast from bakuseiga would have meant her getting caught in the blast as well.

Tora felt her obi being tugged and soon she found herself yet again feeling the tickling sensation of falling as Sesshomaru jumped down the hole for the second time that night.

xxx

Rin didn't know what was going on. One moment she was by her lord's side, and the next she felt like she was drowning in a sea of darkness. Now she was awake and in the arms of some dark figure.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru?" she questioned when she noticed the long hair. Her mind was still in a bit of a daze, but after she was able to see clearly she noticed the one holding her was far too dark, and she meant that in every sense of the word, to be her Sesshomaru.

"Well well my dear I do believe you look as sweet as your heart," the bat demon said viciously. His fangs glowed in the dark dungeon while Rin looked around to make sure what she was seeing was right.

"W-what is going on?"

"I want to hear no words coming from you," he said as more of his long fangs came into view. "Just relax and prepare for the underworld."

Rin's senses began to kick in more. "The under...what…WAIT...You're going to eat me aren't you!"

"That would certainly be the plan my dear," he said as he was more than amused about how oblivious his next meal was. "T-the villagers they…."

"They will come later after I finish with you first," he said as he grabbed a hold of Rin's neck. "I grow impatient woman so prepare yourself."

"WAIT!"

"Now what!" the demon yelled to the source of the shout. Jaken moved his body away from his little hide away to show himself to the demon. He was enjoying his little hiding spot until he noticed it was Rin that was captured. Jaken cursed as to why it couldn't have been any other woman, but knowing how gently Rin's heart was it was no wonder she was the purest out of them all.

"WHAT!"

Jaken shrunk at the bat demon's temper. "I-It would be a v-v-very bad idea to eat that girl," Jaken said as he pointed to Rin with shaky legs. "Master Jaken," Rin said confused as to what the imp was doing there. Rin felt the sharp fangs of the bad demon make contact with the skin on her neck. "And why would it be such a bad idea?"

Jaken only kept his mouth open not really knowing how to answer the next question. Jaken suddenly heard someone approaching form beyond the shadows. "Because you have underestimated the raw power of the great LORD SESSHOMARU!" Jaken used his hands to present…

Little Tora who looked as if she had not a clue as to what was going on.

Jaken's mouth suddenly dropped as his eyes twitched as to why there was a child walking around freely, and now he also realized he was completely dead.

"This…Se-ssh-om-ar-u is a…child… a female child." Jaken stomped over to Tora with his eyes completely watery and his hands waving in a large tantrum. "You fool what do you think you're doing!"

The bat demon looked to the stone wall carvings realizing he had better take his fill of human blood and fast. "I have no time for this. I will kill you two off after I had my feel of this sweet delectable….!"

The bat dodged the clawed attack that was aimed at him, and in the process Rin found herself being in one set of arms to another. She looked to the white sleeves and automatically smiled as she looked up to Sesshomaru.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" Jaken wailed as he ran up to his master who he missed in the amount of time that he was gone. Jaken suddenly felt his hand being roughly tugged, and he looked to the little girl. "What do you want child."

"Lord Sessh….well he said that you and I are going to help me save the villagers." Tora pointed to all the coffins as she remembered all of Sesshomaru's strict instructions except for the whole her being a diversion for she had no idea what that meant nor could she pronounce his name correctly.

"S-save those humans," Jaken said in disguised. "Well he said so!" Tora said while stomping her feet. She may be small, but she knew who was boss here and who she was going to obey. Jaken only grunted as the little girl tugged on his arm.

"So you are the Sesshomaru I have been hearing so much about," the bat said as he eyed the dog's eyes. "What pretty eyes you have, and that skin of your looks especially delicious."

Sesshomaru didn't allow any of those lustful compliments to affect him while Rin was almost baffled when she realized the bat was more attracted to Sesshomaru than her. _I guess I can't really blame him though…_

"It has been a few many years since I have had the taste of the blood of a purebred enter my mouth."

Sesshomaru took in his chance to allow Rin to escape while he battled it out with the bat. He gently set her down while Rin looked to him in confusion.

"Go," he simply said. "But….Lord Sesshomaru…."

"I see you want to battle it out alone with me," the bat said as he eyes the dog's pretty eyes along with his entire pretty face. "I must say I would like to take you up on that offer. If your blood enters my system I will no longer have any need for human blood." The bat lifted his hands in a display of approval. "The rich warm blood of a pure blooded demon, and a very attractive one at that. What a rare treat I am given the chance to sample."

"If you should survive that it," Sesshomaru said as he reached for bakuseiga. "Rin," he said more sternly which caught her attention right away. "Go…"

"Y-yes alright," she said while nodding her head and rushing to aid Tora and Jaken. "Lord Sesshomaru," she added. He did not turn around but Rin knew he heard her. "Please be careful."

Rin ran off with a few glances back as Sesshomaru kept his hand on bakuseiga's handle waiting for the right time to strike. "Well I must say it makes a lot of sense as to why her heart is so pure. To give such affections us devious monsters must take a lot heart."

"Do not place me in the same category as you," Sesshomaru growled. The bat only chuckled some, "You seem very feisty, but that will only make killing you all the more ENJOYABLE!"

The bat aimed his first attack with his sleep powder that sprayed Sesshomaru entirely. "Well that should save me some trouble," he said with a smile that soon faded s he realized his attack did nothing. Sesshomaru appeared out of the smoke completely unfazed. "Do not mock me," he dog prince said as he released his deadly poison whip on the bat. Every attack dodged, but very deadly all the same.

"Well I see why one would call you Lord now."

"Very impressive LORD Sesshomaru, but it will take more than that to defeat me."

Sesshomaru gripped bakuseiga, and once the place was clear the bat would be given a glance at his true power.

Meanwhile Rin assisted Tora in getting out all the humans while Jaken kept the other weak demon's at bay as their master's battled it out.

"Staff of two heads!" Jaken called out which caused over half of the tiny pathetic creatures to be enveloped in flames. Jaken couldn't help but hysterically laugh at the amount of fun he was having when killing his enemies even if they were so much weaker.

"I-Is he ok?" Tora asked. "He's just having fun," Rin answered. It was a good thing too for the fewer enemies the better. Over half the villagers were untied now, and most had just woken up as if they were in a dream."Please tell me," Rin asked which caught all their attention. "Do any of you remember the way you came in?"

There was no way they would have been able to get back up, but Rin doubt they all came in through that giant hole. One of the men holding the headman on his back spoke out first and pointed down a long dark hallway that was hidden in the shadows. "That should lead us outside," he stated.

"Very well then," Rin said as she marched in front of them all. "Master Jaken you lead the way since you have a weapon, and you Sir I need you to tell us which way to go."

Jaken scurried in front of all the humans too filled in his massive ego to remember that they were all mortals he was helping. Tora rejoiced in finally being reunited with her friends who all looked so dazed they only followed each other hand in hand. The entire group of villagers followed with some still half asleep thanks to the aroma of the sleep power, and some who barely knew what was going on.

Jaken led the way down the hall while still laughing his head off at killing all the weak demons in his path as Rin walked behind the group to see to their safety in the back.

Before she left she took one glance back to Sesshomaru who dodged attack after attack the bat placed on him. Rin noticed he was doing just fine, but still…

_If anything happens to him….._

"Come on Rin," Tora said as she pulled her friend's hand. "He'll be just fine."

Rin nodded her head with a forced smile forming on her face as she left down the pathway.

xxx

"I must say Sesshomaru," the bat began as he spread out his wings for a finishing blow. "You amuse me well. I am almost sorry I have to kill you off here, but don't worry your pretty face will soon be mine alone with your blood!"

"And consider it a treat that I even kill you. Blood tastes so much better when the holder is living."

The demon bat's wings separated into millions of little bats and all surrounded the area including Sesshomaru's entire body. "It's over!" The bat looked to the dog lord through the bats as they swarmed around leaving only bits and traces of the other's face to look at.

"Is that what you believe," Sesshomaru questioned as he listened in to hear that Rin was finally out of range. Sesshomaru unsheathed bakuseiga and brought it out with the tip of the blade facing to the side and his knuckles facing the bat.

"Bring out all the weapons you want Sesshomaru they will not help you none. I am the prince of darkness. I am evil incarnate. I am the king of all demons, and once your blood is mine I will be able to rule without any objection to my imprisoned curse."

"That is all you are," Sesshomaru growled in a deep tone that even surprised the bat. "Hmm?" The bat's eyebrows scrunched together at the comment.

"You are nothing more than a lowly demon who can do nothing more than rot in a stone." Sesshomaru's face did not phase in the slightest as his knuckles gripped bakuseiga's handle, and a wave of bright green and blue lights began to shine from the sword.

"You feed off of weak humans in hopes that you may gain more power when in all reality….." more of bakuseiga's power began to show.

"You do not have any real power of your own."

The bat's eyes widened in fear as he noticed his swarm of small bats began to destroy one by one. "H-how is this possible," he thought. "His attack is spreading…how?"

Out of all the times the demon bat has had the chance to enter this mortal world never once had he experienced fear as he had now. "Such power," he thought angrily as more of bakuseiga's bright power began destroying his bats along with the whole dungeon.

"You say you are evil incarnate when you have yet to prove to me your so called evil powers," Sesshomaru said coldly as he released more of bakuseiga's power.

"You say you are the king of demons when you have yet to rule anything." More or the bright blue-green blast scattered around the walls surrounded the sword's master in a beam of light.

"You are nothing more than a weak demon…." Sesshomaru's harsh cold words only matched his sword's strength.

"You dare challenge me…" Bakuseiga's blast scattered.

"You dare defy me…." The bat demon watched in horror as the dog demon's so called pretty eyes began to bleed a pure demonic red glow. One shade of red he did not wish to see.

"You say you are some prince of darkness…." The ground beneath them began to crumble and the bat gasped in fear.

"You are no such thing…." The bat looked to his black coffin, his one escape. The moment he took a step the coffin already exploded from the blast and the bat watched in horror as his eyes met the red hue of the true prince of darkness.

"Now you shall whiteness my true power!"

Sesshomaru swung bakuseiga to have the blast destroy anything and everything around them leaving nothing behind in its blast.

xxx

Meanwhile in a forest glade not far from the Inn the villagers helped each other out of the small pathway leading into the forest. "So this is how you came here?" Rin asked the men. "Yes, we believed that badger from before to be the headman, but as you can see it looks like we were wrong."

Rin watched as the headman kept snoozing away with his little old man snot bubble forming. He slept through it all and now he will wake up wondering what happened to him.

Rin watched as Tora kept describing Sesshomaru to all her interested friends and Jaken was off leaning against a nearby tree catching his breath.

"You were so strong today Master Jaken," Rin said as she gave the imp a warm smile. "Y-You really think so?" he asked as he stood up on shaky legs. "Well of course I am the servant to the great Lord Sesshomaru after all!" Rin couldn't help but give off a small chuckle.

"Look at that!" the villagers kept repeating as their eyes were set on the Inn. Rin quickly noticed and turned to look as well to find the entire Inn was glowing a strange color.

What is going on?" was the next thing the villagers kept asking.

_Lord Sesshomaru…_

Rin began to wonder of his safety, and she only watching in surprise as the entire Inn suddenly exploded with streaks of bright green light coming from it like a blast of shooting starts.

The entire castle Inn was destroyed…

_What about…I don't see…oh no…_

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" she shouted as she ran to the castle.

**AN: Don't stray away too far because I plan to finish this before Halloween is over so stay alert for the next and final chapter that includes the Obon festival! Please review on this chapter as well please to tell me what you think now if you'll excuse me I need some much needed sleep lol **


	7. Gift of Light

**AN: I apologize for updating this later then I intended, but I finally finished the ending and I am pretty satisfied but will probably go back for changes later. So please enjoy and R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Inuyasha characters.**

"Sesshomaru!" shouted Rin as she ran to the now destroyed Inn. The strange light was still taking effect on every inch of the castle, and Rin couldn't help but plea that it was bakuseiga's light. _He couldn't get hurt by his own blast could he? Is that even possible? _Her anxiety led her to run faster and reach the location of the Inn in a matter of minutes; her lungs straining to catch her breath.

She opened her eyes to the amount of smoke that blew in her face as well as the Inn disappearing on her. "Disappearing? How is that even…my lord!"

Sesshomaru walked out of the smoke as calm as a cucumber. His face showed no sign of distress, and his entire clothing held not even one speck of dust. It amazed Rin sometimes how he was able to look and act so calm while she was out of breath gasping at every single detail.

"My lord, are you ok?" she asked as she ran to his side. He looked perfectly fine with not a single scratch on him, and his gaze told her all was well. _Thank goodness._

She sighed in relief while scolding herself for worrying so much, but in a way she found that she could not help it. Seeing him in danger in the past was difficult yes, and his name was constantly slipping out of her mouth.

_If feels different now though….._

Seeing him faced with the possibility of getting hurt brought out feelings she could not describe. Feelings absorbed along with her obvious worry and concern over his safety and well being. Yet he was fine, so Rin brushed away her thoughts and simply gave him one of her warm smiles to show how grateful she was that he was ok.

"Lord Sessh…um...You're ok!" Tora suddenly squealed as she popped out of the bushed like some little rabbit.

"That's Lord Sessh-om-ma-ru to you silly child," Jaken pestered over the girl's horrid way of mispronouncing the master's name. It wasn't even that hard of a name either.

"What's happening to the Inn!" Tora pointed to the disintegrating dust flowing away in the wind. Nothing was left except for a large hole in the ground from Sesshomaru's earlier attack. Nothing more than a bottomless black pit that ended who knows how far down?

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder to the large hole in the ground, "All nothing more than an illusion," he said. Everything the Inn had been was nothing more than an illusion created to lure it's human prey within to serve as tasty treats fort he once terrible bat demon. If only the calculations had been modified to be able to take on the power of a great dog demon.

Sesshomaru turned his head back forward and didn't even give the scene another look. "There's nothing left for us here, let's go."

Jaken followed as willingly as ever while Rin nodded her head and looked back to Tora and the villagers that were approaching.

"What will you all do now?"

The headman who had long woken up moments ago was informed on what had happened, and as crazy as it all seemed he did remember being captured and taken hostage till his whole world went black. He awoke to the sounds of an explosion, and all the villagers greeted him happily in the forest.

"We were hoping to take part in a small lantern ceremony tonight," he said, "Although it would seem there has been a change of plans. All the supplies we had for tonight are gone, and dawns nearly approaching."

"I suppose we could…."

"Well you cannot just stay here in the forest," Rin explained to the villagers who all gave her a puzzled look. "There are lots of demons around these parts. Please find shelter somewhere."

"We have yet to see a village though," the headman answered.

Rin's mind began to tick and turn to think up of a plan for these poor people. They had no home, and if they were to be left alone they might all die.

_Maybe…._

Rin turned around to find Sesshomaru standing next to a tree leading into the forest. His small action of waiting on her warmed her heart. _Would it be ok? I wanted to spend time with him, but at the same time I know what is right._

Now with her new plan she knew it was more than unlikely that they make have one on one time together until she had to return to the village.

"I live in a village a few miles from here," Rin started off. "It's small, but it's well protected. I know of no other place that will be safer you all to live until you can settle down somewhere on your own."

The villagers took in what she said, and their whispers ended up piling into the headman's ear and released from his mouth. "We thank you for the offer, but we wish not to be a burden on your village."

"No burden at all," Rin said as she flashed her friendly smile to them all. "The men in my village could always use the extra hands when it comes to the fields, and woman always need help looking after the children along with the cooking."

"There are children!" one of the orphans asked with their hopeful eyes shining brightly. "How many?" another asked who was also looking forward to new friends.

"Yes, there are a good number of children there, and I'm sure they would all like to meet you."

The children smiled as did some of the village men and woman. The headman cleared his throat and placed his hands behind his back. "Well if you are certain we will be no burden," he said as he matched Rin's warm smile. "Then I would be happy to take you up on your offer."

Rin smiled as did the villagers, but when Rin turned her head her smile vanished when she noticed Sesshomaru was no longer there. Maybe it was for the best; he was not one to be around so many humans after all.

Still though despite all that Rin could not help the sad frown her pink lips formed when she knew she was giving her time to something else when she felt as though her lord deserved it more.

Although, she knew what was right at the moment, and with that set in her mind Rin began to lead the way to the village.

xxx

Dawn had already passed, but the day had yet to become sunny or warm. It was cool out, and the autumn breeze chilled most of the villagers who still wore their summer attire. They all huddled together as Rin walked ahead of them wanting a little bit of time to herself for a while.

"Too bad," said the little boy Rin rescued form before while he looked down in disappointment. "I was really looking forward to floating the lanterns."

"Nothing we can do now, all our stuff got destroyed thanks to all those demons."

"Hey, not all demons are bad," Tora butted in. "If it wasn't for a demon we wouldn't even be alive."

"Huh, yeah right how would you know?" the boy responded.

"Well if you had paid more attention instead of being half asleep you would have known."

Tora and the boy battled it out until the smaller little boy got between them. "Can't we just go back to talking about lanterns you guys?"

"NO!" the shouted in union. The small group of three stayed quiet for a few moments until the older and more aggressive boy spoke up again.

"Besides I don't see what a bunch of stupid lanterns are going to do?"

"To give us a sense of peace with our family," the younger and gentler boy said.

"What family?" the older one questioned as he looked down. "Were not called orphans for nothing stupid…."

"I know….." the younger one replied knowing full well none of them had parents or siblings. "But the headman says that some people have seen the ghost of their families floating at the top of the lanterns."

"That will never happen."

"Sure it will," Tora argued with a smile to her face. "If you have just have a bit of faith."

"Faith?" the boys said in union.

"Yup, Rin taught me that. I wish she could have partaken in the ceremony too."

"Why would she?" the older boy asked.

"Well like us she said she doesn't have parents either. I bet she would have enjoyed it as much as we would have."

Tora closed her eyes with a smile and looked to Rin who hadn't said much since the trip began. Tora wondered what her friend was thinking about even if the answer was obvious.

The three children went on about the festival completely unaware of the figure hiding in the shadow of the forest along with a set of pointed ears listening in to every word they said."Wait Lord Sesshomaru where are you going?" Jaken whispered as he watched his master walk away on him. The little imp followed as fast as he could, but only tripped on his staff to end up lying flat on his face.

"Where are you headed my lord?"

xxx

Rin walked at the front of everyone else with her mind set not only on where they were going, but also on a certain dog demon.

She had yet to see Sesshomaru or Jaken since the trip back to the village began, and every other moment a sigh released from her mouth.

_Maybe if I played my hand right I could have been sitting next to him right about now. I wonder is he prefers the cold weather more than the hot? I bet it must get warm under all that fur and clothing. Or maybe he's more of a spring fellow? That is the perfect weather for traveling, and I know he must like to travel….but then again I have never asked him before. It is probably an obvious question though._

Rin rubbed her arms with her opposite hands as she then blew warm air in her palms. "Stop losing focus Rin," she quietly scolded herself for letting her mind run off topic.

_I wouldn't even mind if we sat in silent. He has always liked the quiet, and it's only when he's around that I don't mind not talking. His fur is always warm so I'm glad at least he's warm…..Do demons even get cold? I'm sure they do, but Lord Sesshomaru is not ordinary demon and knowing him he would never show it._

The more Rin thought about Sesshomaru the more her face warmed up all thanks to the pink stain on her cheeks. _I'm sorry I could not spend as much time with you as I would have liked to Lord Sesshomaru. I really wanted some time away from the village to get a little closer to him, but it looks like that is not going to happen…._

xxx

The day went by rather fast, and with no sun ever out the dark sky came quicker than normal. The end of the day was coming, and after a long agonizingly cold walk the villagers were more than glad to see Rin's village just beyond a small hill.

She was home.

"K-K-Kagome?" asked Rin as she eyes her friend who was wearing what she could only describe to be….dog ears...No no….more like cat ears.

In fact now that Rin got a better look around a lot of the children including a few villagers were wearing masks of some sort. Paper masks? What was going on?

"Excuse me Miss Rin," the headman said. "Is your village always this strange?"

"I…um well I…Kagome what is all this?"

"I'm a cat can't you tell," Kagome said as she tied to put on her best cat like face. "Isn't it cute I made these myself," she said pointing to her black paper ears.

"I'm a cat and Inuyasha is a dog….If only someone would wear his costume I worked so hard on making!"

Inuyasha burst out of Rin's side of the hut with his usual fire rat kimono on. "Huh, if you mean all that itchy fur you must be crazy to think I would wear something like that."

"Come on don't you want to be like Shippo and dress in cool fur?"

"No, I DON'T want to dress like Shippo!"

"Uh, Kagome what is going on here?" Rin asked which spoke for all the new arrivals.

"Well we're celebrating the Obon festival."

"Obon?"

"Yup, a celebration back where I come from. I also incorporated a bit of a more American like celebration into it as well called Halloween!"

"American?...Huh….Hallo…what? Rin asked.

"It's better if you just go along with it," Inuyasha mentioned.

"Halloween or Hallows Eve however you want to say it. It not celebrated as much as the Obon festival back where I lived, but it had its popularity."

"Like a celebration of the dead if you will," said Kagome as she pointed one finger up in front of Rin's face. "I can make you a costume as well."

"Uh no thanks," Rin said with a silly smile and her hand waving in front of her face to show how much she meant no.

Kagome smiled and pointed to her half demon. "Inuyasha set this all up."

"Inuyasha did?" The half demon looked away in embarrassment as the two girl talked about him.

"Isn't he the sweetest," Kagome hugged his arm to her side. "He set all this up just for me he says."

"Inuyasha that's so nice of you," Rin said with a smile as Inuyasha just mumbled a, "geez".

Kagome suddenly noticed the large amount of guests behind Rin and she quickly tore her arm away from Inuyasha with her own cheeks turning red. "Rin, who are all these people?"

"It's kind of a long story, but they do need a place to stay for a while so do you think the village has room?"

"Sure of course," Kagome said with a smile. "It's always a pleasure to have new neighbors."

"Yeah, hopefully ones that can help out the other villagers instead of them always coming to me for help."

"Don't mind him," Kagome said as she motioned for the villagers to follow her. "Tell me, have you all heard about the lantern festival?"

"Lanterns? Will we get to place them in the water?" Kagome nodded her head with a laugh as she led them to all the rice paper stacked near the river. "Yup, and make them too." All the children suddenly cheered knowing they were still going to get to have their lantern ceremony.

"I'm impressed you were able to pull all of this off," Rin complimented to Inuyasha as they watched Kagome take all the villagers to the river. "Well to be honest it really wasn't all my doing," he said which was a little shocking. "What do you mean?"

"All the rice paper to make those weird masks and create the lanterns…..I found them all scattered in the forest."

"You found them really?"

"Yeah, I picked them all up then Kagome assumed I was going to surprise her with something, and I just figured why not if it will make her happy."

"Really? Well that is still sweet of you none the less," Rin said with a small laugh. "Yeah I guess so," Inuyasha replied with a smile. "By the way where's Sesshomaru. Weren't you two traveling together?"

"He well yeah but he, so um….How is Lady Kaede?"

"Uhh," Inuyasha was not so dense as to not be able to tell Rin did not want to talk about Sesshomaru. "She seems better today than yesterday. Yesterday she slept more than anything, but today since all the villagers are actually having a good time instead of working….She seems better."

"I'm so glad. How did you get all the men to go through with this? I know how much their minds are set on the crops until winter."

Inuyasha brought up his fist, "With a little persuasion."

"Oh, I see," Rin replied with a shaky smile and a large sweat drop forming on her head.

Rin watched as the children all began to huddle together and make their own lanterns and Rin smiled at all their happy smiles. "I'm going to go and sit near the river and watch the lanterns float alright."

"Sure," he said as he watched her walk away with her obvious despair hanging in the air. "Wonder what happened?" he thought.

xxx

Rin sat at the top of a small hill looking down to the river and everyone near it. She really would have liked to have as much fun as they were, but Sesshomaru never came back, and that alone left her heart feeling heavy.

_Well the children certainly look happy so I should be glad for that._

"Hey Rin," Kagome said as walked up to her friend. "Sorry to say this, but there doesn't seem to be enough paper for any extra lanterns. We used so much to make masks for the little kids, and now we only had enough left for the other kid's lanterns. Although I already did this a few times in my life so here…"

Kagome handed Rin a paper lantern. "You can float mine."

Rin smiled at the sweet gesture but shook her head. "Thank you Kagome, but...I'm really not in the mood for floating one right now. I'm fine with just watching."

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked a little baffled because Rin usually liked trying new things.

Rin nodded her head and gave her friend a smile. "I'm sure, and besides…"

"And besides….what?"

"Wouldn't you like to float one with Inuyasha instead?" Rin asked and almost laughed as Kagome's face started turning red. "Well now that you mention it….I guess that would be nice."

Kagome walked a little closer to Rin and stood by her side before she spoke again.

"You know I usually spent this holiday with my family back where I used to live. I miss them sometimes…but it's also times like this that I am reminded of the family I have here. You along with Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede…."

"Inuyasha," Rin added with a smile and Kagome smiled back.

"Yup, and even Sesshomaru," Kagome added and Rin tried her absolute hardest to keep her smile on.

"You know I have a little brother back home, and I bet he's all grown up by now. He is probably starting out in high school, and I bet all the girls are after him." Kagome laughed as she thought of how shy Sota was when he first asked Hitomi to be his girlfriend.

"Well I may not be able to see him too much anymore, but I would like to think that someday Sesshomaru and I will form some kind of bond. Maybe not as strong as yours is, but maybe one day he can at least call me by my name. I mean he is my brother through marriage so he better get used to it," Kagome said with a smile and eyes filled with determination.

The mention of Sesshomaru only anchored Rin's heart deeper into her soul, but she still smiled to not be so obvious on how she was feeling. "Ugh…R-Right," she laughed nervously.

"Well I better go find Inuyasha. I still can't believe he set this all up. He's usual selfish moody and hot headed, but that's why I love the guy."

Kagome began to walk away waving back at Rin. "See you later." Rin smiled and waved back, and once Kagome was out of sight Rin finally let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding.

She looked back to the river as she let out a deep sigh.

_Lord Sesshomaru….._

Kagome had the determination to get close to him, and Rin felt like perhaps she should act like that more often. Of course being too forceful as Kagome was at times only led to her and Inuyasha fighting. Rin did not want to fight or argue with Sesshomaru, and she knew she should of set aside time to spend with him.

Chores, responsibilities, duties, and to top it all off Rin knew she may of gone overboard when it came to taking care of Kaede. The old woman slept more often and ate less. That worried Rin to no end, and she felt the need to take over every detail of the old priestess's life. Of course that was the whole reason why she barley had any time to even see Sesshomaru when he stopped by.

He never complained to her though, but then again he never complained about anything. He never told her anything about how he came to see her yet she was always too busy to be seen.

_I need to work my whole schedule out. Maybe I should slow it down when it comes to Kaede._

Rin knew she went too far when it came to taking care of her, but she could not help the fear of one day her caretaker falling over to her death….and Rin being the one responsible for not taking care of her properly.

_But if I devote all my time to her health then what will happen between me and him. Will he just stop visiting if I keep this up? Will he say something about it?_

_I need to work things out. He is usually gone for a few days. I can do all I can to make sure Kaede is well and when he comes back I'll set my time to be spent with him as much as I can. The only thing that may get in my way would have to be chores, but that never takes me too long._

_That may work! It is certainly worth a try._

Rin allowed her mind to sort through everything to make her plan just right until she suddenly heard footsteps behind her. She had a feeling Kagome may of came back to offer her the lantern again.

"No, thank you. Like I said why don't you go have Inuyasha go with you," said Rin without even looking back.

"I would rather not," said a richly deep yet soothing voice that brought the young woman sitting on the grass to full attention. Rin turned around to find a pair of bright sun colored eyes staring at her. The cold autumn breeze no longer affecting her as she stared into Sesshomaru's warm gentle gaze.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" Rin whispered as she blinked a few times to make sure what she saw was real.

_H-He came back!_

Rin's surprised face softened up as a warm smile spread through her lips. Her eyes glistened as though they were on the verge of tears but she held everything back to keep from showing him any even if they were of happiness.

"My lord you've returned," she said as she got up from her current spot on the grass. She noticed he arched an elegant brow in a silent display of wonder if she ever doubted he would even return.

"Well….I noticed you left earlier this morning and I thought that perhaps you had business to take care of," she said looking down.

"…..I did," he answered back in as a matter of fact tone. Rin picked up her head with a wave or relief washing over her. She may not have known what he left for, but she was glad to know he left for something important and not out of irritation or anger.

She saw him walk closer to her until she could feel the heat radiating off his body….or was that just her body heating up. "Oh, well I hope that everything went well."

Rin heard him make a small noise in the back of his throat while his eyes glanced toward the river below the hill where everyone began to grab hold of their lanterns.

"You will not be participating?" he asked with his deep voice smoothing out till his words were brought out like liquid water.

"No, I'm afraid not. There were no more supplies, but I would prefer for the children to be able to be a part of it. To watch would be just as satisfying."

Suddenly Rin felt as though a small shock of lighting rang through her head giving her a wonderful idea to make up for the lost time she had away from him.

"My lord," he asked timidly as his gaze went from the river then back to her. She took his actions as a sign for her to go on, and she found her hands tugging at her kimono while her eyes looked down to show him nothing but the shy smile on her face.

"W-would you care to watch them with me?"

She waited for him to answer her, and her body felt like all the heat from her blood was rising to her ears just waiting for his answer until all the steam was able to be released.

"I think not….." he answered calmly.

Rin felt as though an anchor landed on the beating organ in her chest. His calm yet spiteful words only urging her on to show him her salty tears, and she found her lips repeating him to see if what she heard was correct.

"You…you wo…."

"I would prefer to see you be a part of it. Only then will I watch," he interrupted. Rin's eyes dried up only to widen at the shock of his words.

"But my lord I already mentioned there were no more supplies. I am unable to take part without a….without….L-lord Sesshomaru….."

Rin paused in her speech to watch as he brought up his hand, and underneath his long sleeve laid a small yet very well decorated lantern. The sharp cut wooden bottom was specially made to float above the water, and the smooth creamy rice paper was decorated with a scattered design of orange and red autumn leaves along with a yellow-orange background duplicating a beautiful sunset.

"My Lord….is this….did you….."

"I cannot understand broken sentences Rin," he said and she only turned red from the embarrassing truth of her speech. "Although this is for you," he added as he held the delicate object out to her. The lantern fitting neatly into his palm, and the gift looked almost too beautiful she feared one touch and it would shatter to pieces.

She found the feeling in her arms and to go numb, but the flutter in her heat was all but settled. Like little insects floating around in her stomach she felt her heart flutter, and the rapid beating organ would burst through her heart with a pair of wings lifting it away.

Not only did he come back, but he brought her something….

"Does it not please you?" he asked when he noticed no movement from her.

His voice brought the feeling back into her arms and face, and she gentle took his gift from his hands and cradled it gently within hers. "No no, it is not that my lord. I am just very shocked is all, and I'm afraid I do not understand why you have decided to give this to me?"

"Do such actions need reason?" he asked and was replied with a small shake to her head and a smile to her face.

_Is this the reason he left? Did he leave to go and obtain this just for me? _

"It's so beautiful. Thank you so much," she said with a happy face to match her happy grin.

"It pleases you?" he asked again which Rin found his questions over her satisfaction to be very sweet even if they were spoken in a hollow tone.

"Yes I am very happy! Although I do have one question," she said and the low rumble in the back of his throat was all she needed to know she could go on.

"How did you know? How did you know this was a perfect gift to give me?"

Would telling her that he was eavesdropping on the children from before be so hard to admit…..well for him it would be. Listening in on someone was not lord like not very noble even if he couldn't help it. He could barely admit to himself that he stooped so low to listen on to a human child's conversation much less tell Rin he did so in the first place.

"It is of unimportance," he answered while turning his head to look to the river. "Shouldn't you be starting soon," he mentioned as she looked to the villagers. Each one of them began placing their lanterns in the water while afterwards they clasped their hands together in a prayer to their ancestors.

"Oh, right," she said as she began to walk down the hill with her lantern in hand. "Would you like to join me?" she asked.

"I will observe from here," he said as his feet didn't move an inch. From what he overheard this was a ceremony meant to play to the ancestors, or to the dead spirits…or something like that he didn't get word for word. If it was family he concluded she may want to be left alone to her thoughts.

He noticed the disappointed look she put on when he told her his response, and he added on more as to not upset her. "It seems more like a matter you would like to carry out alone."

He expected to hear her to comply with his words, but all he heard instead was a small chuckle. His face showed what his words wanted to express. What did she find so amusing?

"Since when have you ever allowed me to feel alone?" she stated rather than asked as she gave him one of her warm smiles.

His eyelashes closed and reopened in a split second until he saw Rin walk up to him.

"You were the one who gave me this wonderful gift. I would very much like for both of us to enjoy it, and….I want you with me," she told him in a gently voice with her pink lips spilled out every word to latch onto his heart. "Of course if you really do not wish to than I understand."

He let out his usual "Hmm," and began to take step by step down the hill. "Come," he said as Rin happily followed after till they were shoulder to shoulder….well Rin's head to his shoulder if we were talking specifics.

They made it to the soft patch of grass that grew near the river with bright green fireflies dancing around the long grass that grew from the water's edge. Rin sat down comfortably with her legs bent off to the side, and fell her heart skip a beat when she notice Sesshomaru sat down right beside her. His leg bent upward while the other bend and layed on the ground as well as bakuseiga and tenseiga resting on his shoulder.

Her smile never left her face, and each time she met his eyes she only smiled wider for him while he in turn only softened his gaze bit my bit.

"It looks like they are all done," Rin pointed out as she looked to the dozens of lighted lanterns that began to slowly make their way down the river heading right past them. She noticed her lantern had yet to be lighted, and she quickly searched for two sharp rocks as to create a spark.

"I wish the children didn't always throw the stones into the river. It would make more sense to float a lighted lantern. Would you mind helping me search for a…..oh," Rin said as she noticed he had already started a fire within the paper object by the scraping of his steel claws.

"Thank you, you never cease to amaze me my lord," she teased and laughed a little when his raised his elegant brow, but took the teasing with ease and saw it more as a compliment. If it had been anyone else who dared to be so open around him he would of abandoned their company long before. Yet he much rather Rin be comfortable and open with him instead of frightened of scared.

"Lord Sesshomaru…." She said as he watched her carry the lantern carefully. "Would you care to help me place it in the water?"

He moved closer to her so they were right near the river's edge, and he sat right behind her as she kneeled on her knees facing the water. "I will observe," he said and she nodded in agreement.

Rin's delicate hands held her gift carefully as she set the brown wooden bottom on the surface of the water and gently let go. Sesshomaru watched from over her shoulder and she leaned back to where his chin rested lighted on her yellow silk covered shoulder.

He noticed, yes, but at the moment the innocent action was nothing to really think about. He actually found peace having her scent so close and so he allowed his chin to rest on her left shoulder very lightly to get a good view of the lantern that began to float perfectly on the water.

Rin on the other hand put her hands together and prayed to her deceased family. Her mother, her father, and her two brothers filled her mind to the point that she didn't notice the silver head so close to the side of her face.

_Dearest mother and father….my brothers I…..I hope you have all found peace wherever you all are. I just want to let you know that I am doing just fine. I have lots of friends, and I am hardly ever lonely. People say I have grown up very well, and I hope you all think so as well. I miss you all, and you will always be in my heart and prayers. _

_Please don't worry about me for I have found a home within the hearts of people I care for. People that make me happy…_

Rin opened one of her eyes to look at Sesshomaru as his gaze lingered on the lighted lantern floating gently on the water.

_Truly very happy…._

Sesshomaru allowed Rin her alone time and moved to move his head away to give her space until he felt her shift to lean back onto his chest. A satisfied smile graced her lips as she looked to the one that made her so happy while he tensed up only a tad at the close contact. She sat right between his legs with her back against his armor and her head leaning into his fur.

He found their position to be a bit uneasy for he never had such close contact with anyone he didn't try to kill, but after a few moments his body relaxed and allowed Rin to rest her head against his fur covered shoulder.

"Thank you for giving me this," she mentioned as she moved her hand to grab hold of his right one. "Thank you….Sesshomaru."

His mouth opened some at her comment while using his name without its proper title. Some may see it as a sign of disrespect, but he saw it as nothing of the sort if it was an act of appreciation on her part.

"Mmhm," was the only response she got out of him, but she smiled anyway when she was able to spot a light tint of pale pink making its way to his cheeks.

They both watched in silence as the lanterns began to move through the water like a little dance with the bright light shining off of them illuminating the water and giving it all a rich ember glowing effect. Much like certain ember eyes Rin sometime could not take her chocolate eyes away from.

xxx

"I would say a very happy day wouldn't you say so," Kagome asked as Inuyasha scratched the itchy fur the woman he loved forced him into. "Yeah yeah yeah," he mumbled.

"That sure was a lot of paper, but I'm glad you were able to get a lot."

"I knew what I was doing," he said as he scratched at his tummy and back.

"Where did you get it all anyway?"

"Ugh," the half demon thought about his answer for a moment. "That's unimportant," he finished.

xxx

"Honestly!" Jaken mumbled as he picked up yet another piece of rice paper. "Lord Sesshomaru instructed that paper maker to make only a small lantern."

The imp found more pieces scattered around the forest. "Not a whole stack of useless paper!"

Jaken mentally cursed to himself as he remembered all that paper flowing away in the wind and his lord giving him strict instructions to go and fetch every last piece. "I'll bet he just wanted to get rid of me for what use would he have for all this garbage. I doubt it will even have any use anyway."

Oh, of how little the imp knew for it was that exact paper that a certain dog eared half demon spotted, and it was that exact paper that created half the lanterns and masks that allowed the village to celebrate anything at all.

Jaken cursed to himself again as he leaned back against a tree until a loud "Hey!" brought the imp to attention. "Who's there," Jaken said as he faced every direction with his staff in hand. "Up here you idiot!"

Jaken looked up to find some sort of weasel demon latched on to a very high tree branch. "What are you doing way up there?" Jaken asked as the demon just busted a vain at the top of his head. "It's not by choice not just get me down from here."

"Ha, I will do no such thing you pathetic fool…"

At that exact second the branch the weasel was clinging to busted in half and the furry head of the weasel demon met the green bald head of the imp demon.

Both pathetic demons lay on the ground with their eyes swirling out of control.

"No other fate is worse than ours," they said in union.

xxx

Sesshomaru looked to the female in his arms as she seemed to of fallen asleep. Although by her breathing he could tell she was merely resting her eyes. The wind began to pick up, and the rustle of the trees left the night air to chill through their bodies.

"Are the lanterns already out of view?" she asked with half her face buried in his fur. "Yes," he answered as he could no longer see any trace of the lights down the river. Someone will find them soon and pick them up.

"I'm so glad. This was very enjoyable," Rin mumbled sounding as thought she didn't even know what she was saying.

It was almost amusing, but not as amusing as seeing his brother dressed in what could only be described as itchy gray fur. The half demon only sent him angry glares when he could already tell his jackass of a brother was never going to let him live this down.

"A very strange human tradition," he pointed out when he saw the little children running around in masks. He even noticed the little girl that could not pronounce his name right running around with a smile. She stopped and strained her eyes to see if what she saw was true, and after she was able to get a good look at him Tora waved as Sesshomaru with a childish grin on her face.

"Kagome calls it Hallow…eve…or something like that I do not remember."

"Strange none the less," he said and Rin laughed. "Yes I agree," she said as she snuggles closer to him with him acting as though what she was doing didn't phase his cold exterior.

Another gust of wind blew to them sending his hair flying behind his back. "Do you wish to return to your hut?" he asked.

"Mm-mm," she replied sleepily. "Stay with you," she barely managed to get out before she felt herself enter dream world with a small _forever_ escaping her thoughts but not her mouth.

Rin fell asleep with warm fur wrapped around her and a smile to her face when she was finally given the time to spend with Sesshomaru. And as memorable as it was now she couldn't wait for the more moments they would share to come soon.

While Rin lay asleep Sesshomaru looked down to the sleeping smiling girl.

_Want you with me…..stay with you…_

He remembered he words well and he found his lips forming a tiny smirk like smile as he wrapped more of his fur over the woman leaning against him.

"Very well," he whispered as he looked up into the night sky thinking that for a human tradition he may never forget this night either.

**AN: And there you have it for this Halloween Special story!**

**Ok this was updated a day late sorry about that. My Halloween kept me out really late and I had to keep rewriting this chapter till I found it to my liking and I hope all you do as well. This was a Halloween special fic so Happy Halloween even if it is late lol**

**Keep in mind it is still my story so the next story I update will continue the story line with a new adventure and future fluff and romance with our lovebirds. **

**So please leave a comment on what you thought! And if you liked this story stay alert for more stories to come very soon. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
